Is It Ethical?
by FictionAuthorInTraining
Summary: AU.RM&SS.In 2002,only child Marissa loses her parents and is adopted by the Cohens.In 2003,a chance meeting spurs a romance between Marissa and another orphan,Ryan Atwood. The problemthe Cohens adopt him too.The?can adopted siblings date each other...
1. Chapter 1

(2002 December) The Back-story

Sandy and Kirsten Cohen sat silently beside each other on one side of the standard issue Mahogany table in the conference room. They hadn't said a word in the last hour as the Last Will and Testament of Jimmy Cooper was being read aloud by the overworked lawyer sitting across from them.

"And as a final gesture of thanks, Mr. Cooper has set it up so that all his life savings will be transferred into a Trust for his daughter Marissa. Whereupon the age of eighteen she will have full access to it but must use it for college tuition and expenses." The lawyer ran a hand through his gray hair and sighed. "I've already drawn up the adoption papers. I just need your signatures."

Kirsten looked up to the lawyer and nodded. "We'll be glad to take full legal responsibility for Marissa.." She wiped a tear from her eyes and turned to her husband. "Sandy?"

Sandy nodded. "Absolutely. Where are those papers?"

At the Cohens Mcmansion, Seth pretended to be absorbed in the video game he was playing with Marissa Cooper, but in reality he was on pins and needles waiting to see why his parents had been summoned to that law firm this afternoon. The funeral was in another three hours for the Coopers and they had to be back by then.

Marissa stared with blurred vision at the tv screen as the character she was controlling did a number of auto moves. The funeral was today. Her parents funeral. She was officially an orphan. She bit her lip and concentrated on the screen. Anything to get her mind off of the last week's events. All distractions welcome. So where were Kirsten and Sandy, anyway? She offhandedly addressed Seth. "Shouldn't your parents be back already?"

Seth nodded. "I'd have thought so."

Within the Chino Center for Runaways and Unfortunates, Ryan Atwood sat alone on his nondescript single bed with a scratchy comforter and a flattened pillow. His blue eyes were trained on the window in front of him. What was it like to have ones own room? With ones own window? Such trivial pleasures for most people were the stuff of dreams to him.

He'd been here since he was eight. Six lousy years in an orphanage was enough to suck the life out of anyone..ever.. By now he was certain he'd be here till he was eighteen. That was just two more years anyway.

Later that day, Marissa sat numb to the world as the priest gave her parents' eulogy. She had no more tears. She no longer felt sad. She no longer wished she'd died too. No. Now all she felt was numb. Emotionless.

Seth awkwardly had draped his arm around Marissa's shoulder in a comforting gesture as the time had passed. He couldn't help but notice her lack of tears and far-off stare. It was almost like she wasn't in her body. Like she had died too…in a way.

Sandy held Kirsten's hand as she cried into his shoulder for her best friend, Jimmy Cooper. She was going to take this very hard. He glanced over to Marissa and felt his heart break. Poor girl. An only child and now an orphan. Sure, they had adopted her this afternoon. But that never changed the fact that he and Kirsten were not and could never be Marissa's parents.


	2. Chapter 2

(August 2003) A Change of Scenery

Marissa sat with her back to the wall, her thin arms curled around her nearly as thin knees. Eight months and still she couldn't be comfortable here. This beige carpeted, purple walled, Cherry wood furniture having room was not hers. Sure they had moved most of her things from next door into her new house..new home with the Cohens, but still the familiarity wasn't there.

This wasn't the room where she and her mom had had girl talks late in the night during the weekends when her dad was working late in his home office. This wasn't the room where she had slept since she was four and afraid of the dark. This wasn't the room where her dad used to comfort her when she had boy drama. And above it all, this wasn't the room where she had been woken up in the middle of the night by a very cold cop who only wanted to give his cryptic message and go. No, this wasn't that room. And maybe that was a good thing.

"Marissa?" Kirsten's soft voice was accompanied by an equally soft knock before she stepped into the room. "Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?" She walked over to the girl and kneeled down, resting her palm on the extra thin shoulder. "Sandy and I are really worried about you, Sweetie. You haven't eaten more than three meals in four weeks." She smoothed the girl's hair out of her face. "Honey, you're very frail. I know eating is the last thing you think about right now..but please.. Try. Ok.." She kissed the girl's forehead and walked out

Marissa looked toward the door as it closed. Kirsten was an amazing woman. Any other mother would have given up by now and sent her to a clinic. Not Kirsten Cohen. No. She cared enough to keep trying day after day, week after week. Even if there was never going to be any result, even if she never planned to nourish her body again, it was nice to know someone cared enough to try and change her mind.

Sandy looked up from his book as Kirsten walked in and shut the door. Lately, his beautiful wife had become quiet and defeated almost as if she was mirroring Marissa's feelings. He set the book down and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her stomach and kissing her shoulder tenderly. "Marissa's going through a lot right now. She'll come around."

"Sandy.." Kirsten sighed. "..she hasn't been eating breakfast for four months. Hasn't eaten dinner with us in a month, and Seth said she hasn't had an actual lunch in two weeks." She lowered her head as tears of worry fell from her eyes. "We're losing her, Sandy. Jimmy entrusted his most precious possession to us because he believed we could keep her sane and make her feel loved…But, we can't even get her to accept us.."

"Shhh…" Sandy turned her around in his arms. "Honey, Marissa is dealing. That's all we can ask for right now."

"I just…I don't know.." Kirsten went quiet as the bedroom door fell open. "Seth?"

Seth stood in the doorway, his hand on the door knob and his eyes on his parents. "Marissa's gone."

Way on the other side of town, in a one story house with a faded green paint job and a rotting picket fence, Ryan Atwood sat in a hard backed computer chair and listened to his foster brother, Chris Walker outline their night plans.

"Seriously, Ry.. It's a whoa kind of buzz." Chris stared back at his new brother. Ok..foster brother. He tossed him a pack of cigarettes and continued speaking. "We go to the richer neighborhoods and boost stuff. Usually little things like sterioes, televisions, and such." He took a drag from his own cigarette. "Come on a run. Josh 'll be cool."

Ryan knew better. He could feel his good situation slipping away even before he said yes. The Walkers were nice people. He'd been here about three weeks now and they were already talking about adoption. It was a miracle. And it could end like that. But still, he had to say yes. "I'll come."

Chris nodded. "Good. We'll be going somewhere really wowish tonight. Some posh place called Newport."

Ryan said nothing.

"Ok. Yeah. Thanks, Mark." Sandy hung up the phone and turned to Kirsten and Seth as they waited eagerly for the news, all three huddled around the kitchen phone. "They haven't seen her anywhere around town."

Kirsten shared a look with her husband but remained silent. She couldn't help but feel like a failure. She'd lost Jimmy's daughter. Both physically and emotionally.

Seth watched his parents a minute and then headed out of the house. If the cops couldn't do anything, then he would. Marissa Cooper was a wreck right now. She'd never survive as weak and void as she is. Even if he had to skateboard all over town, he'd find her.

Ryan sat in the passenger side of Josh's truck anxiously waiting for Chris to get back. They'd been stopped out in front of this huge house for thirty minutes now. If those two were really boosting small stuff then they would have been back by now. He exited the truck and walked a little ways from it down the sidewalk.

"Josh, look. It's a regular damsel in distress." Chris's tenor voice echoed on the wind and Ryan headed in that direction. He knew Josh was high and Chris was definitely drunk so some sort of mischief had seemed plausible. But he really hadn't stopped to think of just how screwed up these two boys might be..without the drugs and alcohol.

Josh was standing against a fence, his head lowered and his eyes on something laying in the grass. Chris was right there, kneeling down next to the object. Ryan peered into the dark as he got closer. Was there really a girl on the ground?

Chris looked up and waved Ryan over. "Look at what me and Josh found." He jerked his head toward the object on the ground.

Ryan felt his mouth go dry as he stared. Laying on the grass was the most heartbreakingly beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her skin was ghostly pale in the moonlight, and her brownish-blond hair looked unbrushed, but she was still breathtaking. Her small frame was dressed in a pale blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans, both of which seemed to hang off of her like she had lost a lot of weight recently. He kneeled down and pressed his hand to her neck. Her pulse was weak but within the normal realm.

Josh watched Ryan a minute and then shook his head. "Forget it, Orphan Boy. She's a princess. You could save her from a dragon and she'd still spit in your face."

Chris nodded his agreement and ran his hand over the girl's cheek. "Goods like this won't ever be in our hands voluntarily." He moved his hand to her stomach. "If the likes of us ever want the likes of her.. Well..we have to take it.." He took another drag of his cigarette.

Ryan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He glanced from his foster brother to the boy's best friend. These were not good men. He grabbed Chris's wrist and jerked it away from the girl's stomach. "Get your hands off her."

Chris sat back stunned. "What the h.." He glared at Ryan and then glanced toward Josh.

"What's wrong with you?" Josh lifted away from the fence and stared hard at Ryan. "We're just having some fun."

Ryan could feel his blood boil as his muscles tensed. Fun. Taking advantage of girls was their idea of fun? He stood up and turned his blue eyes onto Josh. "Get in your truck and drive away."

Chris laughed. "You're gonna wish you'd never crossed us, Orphan Boy." He stepped forward and swiftly punched Ryan in the gut. "You're so on your way back to the group home!"

Josh chuckled and kicked Ryan while he was down from the previous hit. "Someday you'll really regret this."

Ryan watched them go, listening for the truck's engine as it caught and they drove off. Satisfied they were really gone, he turned his attention back to the girl. She was unconscious but he couldn't tell how. There were no marks like from a fight. No ripped clothes. Nothing telltale like that. He pressed his his hand to her forehead. No fever. So she wasn't sick.

"Marissa!" Seth nearly fell off the skateboard when he saw the boy kneeling next to her unconscious form. He stopped and ran toward them, dropping to his knees beside the other boy. "What happened?"

Ryan looked the boy over before responding. "I don't know. I just found her like this." Was this other boy her boyfriend? Brother? Best friend? He shook the thoughts away and looked back to the girl. "Does she have medical issues? Is she a drinker?"

Seth shook his head. "I really don't know. She pretty much keeps to herself now." He glanced down to Marissa's sickly looking form. "She hasn't eaten much of anything in months. Maybe she passed out from that?"

Ryan held the other boy's gaze. "Is she anorexic?" That would account for how unbelievably thin she was.

Seth was silent a minute. "I think she could be getting there.."

"Alright. Where does she live?" Ryan addressed the other boy as he gently lifted the unconscious girl into his arms. She was so light. It was almost like she weighed little more than a large breed dog would. About fifty pounds.

"With me. Er..at my house." Seth knew he was babbling, but he was so worried about Marissa that he wasn't thinking clearly. Was she ok?

Ryan held the girl in his arms and stared at the other boy. "Where's that?" A breeze had suddenly come and he could see her beginning to shake from the cold. He needed to get her inside somewhere..now.

Seth rattled off his address and then realized that the other boy had no idea what to do with the information. Ok. So he didn't live around the neighborhood then. "Follow me." He ran back to the sidewalk and jumped onto his skateboard.

Ryan slowly walked behind the other boy as he lead them back to his house. The girl wasn't looking any better. And the boy had said she wasn't eating. Maybe she'd gotten dizzy while walking and had passed out. He lifted her more, his right hand sliding against her back as her head fell against his shoulder. He glanced down at her with a soft smile. "You'll be ok."

Seth came to a stop at his cul-de-sac and looked behind him to the other boy carrying Marissa. "Just ahead. That one." He pointed to his house and then ran across the street to his driveway.

Ryan walked across the street, and stopped in front of the driveway a minute. This house was huge. Actually, all the houses on this street were huge. They were like mansions. He continued up the driveway and looked around for the other boy. "Hey?"

Seth called back as he headed behind the house. "This way."

Ryan followed, gasping when he saw where he was going. The backyard was like one of those four star hotel pool areas. There was deck furniture, a good sized pool and a smaller circle off the side which he assumed was a hot tub. And close to the pool was a medium sized house looking building with lots of windows. Wow.

"Her room is upstairs to the right." Seth held open the patio doors and tilted his head in the direction of the kitchen. He didn't stop to think about letting a perfect stranger into his parent's house. Let alone, allowing him to go into Marissa's room.

Ryan nodded, stepping into the kitchen area and looking for a sign of the stairs. "Huh.."

"Straight and turn." Seth answered as he slowly slid the doors shut again. "I'm gonna grab something for her to eat and drink."

"Cold washcloth might help." Ryan supplied as he found and started ascending the stairs. He noticed they were covered in lush white carpet and that he was getting it dirty. Leaning against the wall, and still holding the girl, he used his feet to push each of his sneakers off in turn and then continued up the stairs and into the specified room. He gently laid her on the bed and grabbed her wrist to check her pulse. It was getting weaker.

Seth walked into the room holding a tray and setting it on the nightstand by the bed. He looked from Marissa to the boy. "Is she ok?"

Ryan turned his attention to the cold rag that was on the tray. He picked it up and began to dab it onto the girl's forehead and face. "I need to wake her up. If she doesn't get something in her system soon you might need to take her to the emergency room."

"Wow…" Seth didn't know what to do. His parents weren't home because they had apparently gone in search of Marissa right after he did. And now this boy he'd never seen before was inside his house. Not that he was worried about his safety or anything. Was he?

Ryan continued to apply the cold rag to the girl's face as well as some light pats in periodic intervals. "Hey, come on. You need to wake up, ok." This was not looking good. What else could he do?

"Mnnn.." The groan was slow and dragging, but it was a sound non-the-less. Seth stepped closer to the bed and watched as Marissa's eyes fluttered open.

Ryan smiled warmly to the girl and lifted the cold rag away from her face. "Sit up slowly or you'll get dizzy again."

Marissa stared in confusion at the stranger. He was pretty hot looking and had the most soulful blue eyes. "You're not Seth.."

Ryan smiled. She had the most mesmerizing blue eyes he'd ever seen. "No. Ryan."

Seth put his hand on her shoulder. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

Marissa looked up. "I don't know.." She sighed and tried to sit up more. "I just needed some air.. And then I wanted to walk.. And then.."

Ryan took her hand. "We need you to eat, ok."

Marissa started to shake her head and refuse but something about his eyes stopped her. "Yeah..ok.."

Seth smiled and set the tray on her lap. "Choose whatever, but eat all of what you choose."

"How'd I get here?" Marissa looked over the contents of the tray with little wanting. There was a toasted bagel with cream cheese, a ham and cheese sandwich, an open can of pineapple slices, and a little box of the remaining Mushu pork from an earlier dinner during the week. She picked up the bagel and took a very small bite.

Ryan watched her as she ate. Was she taking small bites because she wasn't interested in eating anything, or because she was genuinely not hungry? It was difficult to tell. Realizing she had been addressing him, he responded. "I carried you home." Was his imagination or did she seem to fight back tears when he said that?

Seth noticed her reaction and sent a warning glance at the other boy. He smiled at Marissa and stepped back. "Hey, uh..Ryan? Come on.." He open the bedroom door.

Ryan nodded and moved off the edge of the bed and over to the door, shutting it behind him and stepping with the other boy out into the hall. "She's not your sister is she?"

Seth motioned to go into the other room, his room, and waited for Ryan to enter before shutting the door. "She was my next door neighbor. Her mom and dad died in a car crash this past December. Her dad was my mom's best friend and he entrusted his daughter to my parents."

Ryan listened, wondering if the girl was actually stable at all. "She seems dazed."

Seth nodded. "Yeah.." He sat down on his bed. "I can't imagine how hard it has to be.."

"I can.." Ryan hadn't meant to say it aloud, it just slipped out.

Seth studied him a minute. "Where are you from?"

"Chino. Orphanage. Since I was eight."Ryan answered routinely.

"Oh.." Seth nodded. "So what're you doing out here?"

Ryan thought a minute and then shrugged. "It was time for a change.."

"Of..?" Seth inquired.

"Scenery.." Ryan answered as Marissa stepped through the door and locked his gaze with hers.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- if something is in italics it is either a dream or a memory. You'll be able to specify which by reading the post.

(August 2003) A Little Luck

_"Marissa…" Seth looked up at the same time Ryan did and stood. "You need to be laying down." He started to walk over to her but Ryan cut him off._

_Ryan's hand settled on Marissa's hip as he held her steady. "Whoa..let's get you back to bed..ok.."_

Marissa felt the dream fall away as she woke up. It was always the same. Seth and some boy she'd never seen taking care of her and then she woke up. A week of the same exact dream, was that normal? She sighed and sat up in the bed, stretching her arms over her head and letting out a throaty groan.

Who was the dream guy anyway? Blond. Gorgeous blue eyes. Really good body…especially the arms. She couldn't help but think she knew him. Had met him somewhere once. Something.

She riffled through her new set of drawers and pulled out one of her bikinis. She shucked her sleep wear and dressed in the bathing suit, pulling on a blue sun-dress over it. This was good enough. She just wanted to get out of here.

"Aren't you almost late for work?" Kirsten asked her husband as she sipped coffee and read the paper from their kitchen table.

"Yeah.. But..bagels.." Sandy grinned as he reached for a knife to cut open the bagel in his other hand.

Kirsten smiled and took another sip of her coffee. "Is Seth up yet? Or Marissa?"

Sandy shrugged as he smeared cream cheese on one of the bagel halves. "Marissa does seem a little more lively. And she's eating again.."

Kirsten nodded. "Yeah…"

"Hey, Sanford. New case. Case file is on your desk." A pretty brunette called out as Sandy made his way into his office with five minutes to spare.

He set his briefcase down and picked up the file, flipping it open for a scan. Hmm..this one was kinda interesting. He called back to the same lady as he left. "I'll be in Chino!"

Nearly two hours later, Sandy sat in a Spartan room, the same case file on the table in front of him. "So your story is that you're innocent." He said as a young man in a blue jumpsuit was lead into the room.

The boy said nothing for several minutes and then nodded. "I didn't take anything. Or assault anyone." He looked directly at the lawyer. "I'd tell you the real story but what's the point, your type of lawyer is predisposed to believe your client is guilty."

Sandy smiled. "I'm an exception. So tell me." He put his hands together on top of the little metal table and waited.

The boy gave off a slight smile. "I was taken in by the Walkers. Their son, Chris and his buddy Josh dragged me along to this nice neighborhood where they said they were gonna steal stuff." As he remembered the events, the girl's face came to his mind. Did that boy ever tell his parents what had happened? "They had found this unconscious girl and I stopped them from.." He stared at the man to see if his point was made.

Sandy nodded in understanding, instantly warming to this boy. "Alright. So Chris and Josh get mad at you for spoiling their plans so they decided to plant the drugs in your room and then Chris told his parents about it."

The boy nodded.

Sandy looked over the file one more time and nodded. "Ok. Let me make a call and we'll see if we can get you out of here. Today."

The boy just sat there.

Two hours of sun, sand, and the surf and still she felt like crap. Marissa sighed and flipped over onto her back to finish off her sunbathing. She wished Summer was back from vacation with her dad already. They'd talk about boys, and the latest fashions, and shop. Summer would be able to keep her mind off the tragedy.

Tragedy. That was what everyone kept calling it. Not accident. Not loss. Tragedy. There it was in the simplest form, losing both parents and becoming an orphan on the same night was a tragedy. What a joke.

She reached into her purse and removed her mp3 player. Music would make her escape. It always did.

"So, thanks." Ryan nodded to the lawyer standing beside him on the curb. "No one ever gives me a chance.." He slid his hands into the pockets of his blue and gray sweatshirt. It was so nice not to be in that jumpsuit.

Sandy Cohen nodded. "You have a ride?" He felt so bad for this kid. His only home was an orphanage for the last six years and when he finally got a chance his foster brother had betrayed him, even sending him to jail.

Ryan shrugged. "Guess the group home will send a car soon." He didn't want to go back. Not after he'd been so close. But the Walker's would never accept him now. Nor would anyone else.

Sandy looked to the boy. "Well, here's my card. If you ever get arrested again. Call me."

Ryan smiled and took the little white business card. "Thanks."

Sandy gave a half nod as a badly rusted car pulled up to the curb. "Your ride?"

The driver stepped out and looked at Ryan. "Atwood. Let's go."

Ryan ducked his head and got into the car on the passenger side.

Sandy watched the car disappear and sighed. Kirsten was going to kill him. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number he'd copied off of the file for Ryan's place of residence. "Yes. Hello. I'm interested in becoming a foster parent to a certain child in your group home. Ryan Atwood. Yes, no. I'm aware of his troubled background. Yes. I can meet you right now. Sandy and Kirsten Cohen. Alright. Thank you."

Kirsten picked up the phone on the first ring. "Hello?" She smiled when she heard Sandy on the other end. "Hey." But as he talked, her expression changed. "You did what? Sandy, we don't have any room. No. Sandy, no." She listened to him plead the kid's case and felt her resolve waver. "Ok. But on trial. And he sleeps in the pool-house." She hung up and set the phone back on the base. Sandy was bringing home a boy he'd just decided to take care of out of the blue. Yeah, they had signed up on the board as potential foster parents, but right now that seemed like a really bad idea. Marissa lived here now.

When Ryan stepped into the front hall of the orphanage, the director popped his head out of the main office and waved the boy over. Without a word, he walked in the room and sat down to listen to a lecture but what he heard instead stunned him into shock.

Ryan stared back at the man in front of him. "Someone wants to be my foster parents? Even after all the legal crap?"

"I was just as surprised as you, Ryan. Maybe more." Troy Graffter smiled from behind his nice desk. In all his years as the director here, this was the one kid he'd thought would never get placed. But just a half hour ago Sandy Cohen had walked out of his office with the papers to take to his wife. It was a done deal.

Ryan smiled a little. "When do I leave?"

Troy smiled back. "Your new foster parents will be here tomorrow." He looked from his hands to the boy. "I think it's about time for Ryan Atwood to have a little luck."

Ryan laughed. "It's long past."

Seth stared from his dad to his mom. "So you just what.. Went shopping for another son?"

Kirsten shook her head. "Seth.."

Seth cracked a smile. "So I've got a new brother. Cool."

Sandy laughed. "He'll be sleeping in the pool-house. It's just foster care for now."

Marissa looked from Kirsten to Sandy to Seth. "I guess my replacement family just keeps growing huh.." She excused herself and went upstairs.

Kirsten looked to Sandy. "She's not ready for this.."

Sandy patted his wife's shoulder. "It could be the best thing for her."

Seth nodded in agreement. "What's the guy's name?"

Sandy answered. "Ryan Atwood."

Seth felt his throat close up as he chocked. Was it even possible? Could it be the same Ryan? The Ryan that Marissa didn't even remember? No…right..?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- (Still August 2003) Unrecognized Reunion

Kirsten placed her hand on the door and looked squarely at her husband. "I don't understand you,Sandy. We go through sixteen years with just one child and then we willingly take on another due to tragedy..and now..you want to adopt another one?" She shook her head in disbelief and pushed the door handle down, swinging the car door open and exiting the car.

Sandy followed suit and the responded to his wife as he locked the car. "Ryan isn't a bad kid. Sure he got dealt a bad hand…"

Kirsten smiled. "Alright." She opened the door and stepped over the threshold. A mildew like smell assaulted her nose as she looked around the white walled, gray carpeted main room. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a movement to her right and turned her head. A well dressed fifty something man was smiling as he headed their way.

Troy Graffter beamed brightly to the couple, instantly recognizing Sandy. "Sandy..and you must be his wife, Kirsten.." He held out his hand for the woman to take and continued talking. "It's wonderful to meet you. Do you have any last minute questions? Concerns?"

Sandy smiled back and then studied his wife's expression. "No. I think we're ok."

Troy nodded and signaled with his left hand for someone to enter the room. "Ryan Atwood, meet Sandy and Kirsten Cohen your new foster parents."

Kirsten stepped forward and gave the boy a hug. "Hi, Ryan."

Ryan couldn't remember the last time he'd been hugged. It was a long time ago. He tentatively placed his hands on her upper back around her shoulders to return the gesture. "Hey.."

Sandy watched the exchange and smiled. Kirsten seemed to warm up to the boy just as quickly as he himself had the other day. This was a good match. He could feel it. "Seth can't wait to meet you either,Ryan."

"Seth?" Ryan looked to Sandy.

"Seth is our son. You should get along well with him. Though he does tend to be sarcastic at times and it's hard tell if he is being serious…" Sandy saw the flicker of joy dance in the boy's eyes. "And we have another…um..well..she's not ours.."

Ryan raised his brow in confusion. "You have another child..but she isn't yours?"

Kirsten tried her hand at explaining. "See,Ryan..Our next door neighbors, The Coopers, passed away very suddenly this past December. In his will, Jimmy Cooper asked me and Sandy to take in their only child. I couldn't say no. Jimmy was one of my oldest friends."

Troy listened attentively and then put a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "I'm sorry for the child. But it's wonderful that you had the kindness to take her in. So many end up in places like this.."

Kirsten smiled back. "Even he hadn't asked, I would have done it anyway."

Troy nodded and stepped back. "Bye,Ryan. Hopefully you won't be back."

Ryan laughed and shared a manly handshake with the one man who had treated him like a son. "I'll visit from time to time,Troy."

Troy nodded, releasing his hand. "You better."

Sandy and Kirsten waited patiently for the two friends to say goodbye.

Seth lounged on the float and closed his eyes against the glare of the sun. "Did you know the kid's name was Ryan?"

Marissa looked up from her own float. "Oh.." Why'd he say it like that? As if she was supposed to be surprised? "He gets here around lunch right?"

Seth nodded. "Yep."

Marissa let the conversation die and tried to relax.

"Well, Princess Sparkle..we're home." Summer Roberts addressed her little pony friend as she set her down on the nightstand. "I should call Marissa.." She pulled her cell out of the side pocket of the beige bohemian skirt she was wearing and did just that. After a minute, the familiar voice mail greeting came and she left a message. "Hey,Coop! I'm back. Are you doing ok? Call me back and we'll do something tonight." She hung up and laid,stomach down, on her pink comforter. Oddly, she felt tired..almost ..drained.. It had to be jet-lag. She willingly closed her eyes and let sleep come.

Marissa sighed as she listened to Summer's voice message. Do something tonight? Not likely. With the new kid coming, she really didn't see Sandy and Kirsten letting her go somewhere. She sat back against the bed's headboard and glanced at the clock on her dresser. 3pm. Her newest family member would be here pretty soon. Maybe they could talk about stuff..like what it was like losing their parents, and all the repercussions. Maybe..

"Welcome to our home." Kirsten stated two hours later as she pushed open the front door for Ryan.

Ryan looked around in absolute shock. He knew this house! At first, he'd thought it was just a copy..now being inside..he was sure of it. This was the house he'd carried the girl to! "Thanks.." He answered quietly as vivid memories of that night ran through his mind. He was going to be living here..with her. There was no way this could go well.

Sandy shut the door and started walking toward the kitchen. "I'll show you to your room..or rather..your house."

Ryan followed him in silence knowing exactly where he was about to be lead. That window walled residence in the backyard. The pool-house. The very same pool-house that he'd been so eager to spend the night in that night just in case the boy needed any help with the girl. He hadn't though. He'd hitched back to the Walkers. He looked around the big open room and smiled. "It's really great.."

Sandy clapped him on the back. "Why don't you drop your bag and come and meet the others."

"Yeah.." Ryan did as suggested and followed sandy back across the pool area and into the kitchen.

Kirsten looked up from pouring herself some juice. "Ryan, Seth." She glanced toward the other entrance into the kitchen where her son was.

Ryan had been prepared for the shock of seeing the same boy again.. But still something surprised him. Right behind Seth stood the girl from that night. She looked much better. Her skin was lightly tanned, her thinness had become less dangerous and she was actually able to stand on her own. He walked over to Seth and held out his hand. "Seth.."

Seth took the hand still in a daze of unbelievable proportions. "Ryan…" It was something he'd been prepared for but actually seeing the same boy in his house now, becoming his brother..he felt like fainting from the shock.

"You're Ryan." Marissa stated calmly as she stared wide eyed at the boy from her dreams..literally.

Ryan smiled, stepping closer to her. "Hey, Marissa." His eyes gave everything away as he smiled warmly and gently took her hand. In a much softer tone, he spoke again. "Glad to see you are ok."

Seth noticed his parents watching the three of them very closely and quickly cut off the suspicion line. "Marissa. Let's go bother Ryan in his new room."

Marissa turned to Seth with a furrowed brow and then understood. There was something he did not want his parents to know. "Sure.."

Ryan smiled and continued to grasp her hand. "Allow me."

Completely charmed, Marissa nodded and let Ryan lead her out of the kitchen. They walked together across the pool area and he opened one of the pool-house doors for her. Vaguely, behind them, she could hear Seth talking to Sandy and Kirsten about where to order for dinner.

Ryan shut the door behind him and stared at the girl in front of him. "You remember me, don't you?"

Marissa pursed her lips. "I know you?.." More to herself than to him,she spoke quietly. "I knew it. I had to know him somehow.."

Ryan studied her face for any sign of recollection. "You don't. Do you?"

Marissa decided to flat out lie. It wasn't like a dream was a real occurrence anyway. "No. Sorry."

Ryan sighed and sat down on the bed. His ballooning joy had suddenly been deflated. She really didn't know him. Didn't remember any of that night. Well, maybe it made sense. She was way out of it and dizzy and weak..maybe her mind had totally suppressed the memory. That was possible. He looked up as he felt the bed shift under him. She was sitting beside him now. "So..Marissa..I understand you aren't really a Cohen.."

Marissa nodded, pulling her knees up to her chest and curling her bare toes into the comforter. "No. I'm..I mean..I was..a Cooper." She bit her lip.

Ryan considered putting his arm around her but suppressed the idea. "You're still a Cooper. Just like I'm still an Atwood. Just because our parents aren't around doesn't mean we lose their name."

Marissa turned her blue eyes to his. "You're exactly the same.." She immediately stopped speaking when she saw him grin. "I mean.."

Ryan smiled. "You do remember me…"

Marissa half nodded. "Kinda..I've been dreaming about you for the last week.."

Ryan nodded back. "It wasn't…"

Marissa interrupted. "A dream.."

They held each other's gaze for a minute, their faces getting closer.

"Hey, guys.." Seth entered the pool-house all smiles. "We're going Chinese for the night. Ryan, buddy, I hope you can use chopsticks."

Ryan looked to Seth, something told him that this was not going to be the last time the guy just popped into his room at the most inopportune moments. "Seth..hey..yeah.."

Marissa was close enough to feel Ryan's body tense. Was he mad? Had he intended to kiss her just now? She stood up and turned to the boys as she headed out the door. "I'll let Kirsten know you guys are gonna hang out till the food comes.."

Ryan watched her retreat and then turned to Seth as he sat down in one of the chairs around the room. "She looks good. Really good."

Seth nodded. "Good enough to kiss.."

"What? No. Seth, I.." Ryan was honestly shocked that he'd known already. "Ok..yeah.."

Seth looked at the boy. His new brother. Marissa's new brother. "You know..you're attracted to your future sister.."

Ryan said nothing. Seth had a point. A slightly unfair and all be it a little cruel point. He was going to be a Cohen. Marissa was now a Cohen. Marissa and him were brother and sister. In short, she was off-limits. Oh boy…

Marissa laid across her bed. That almost kiss was driving her nuts. Was this even possible? Could she really be attracted to her possible brother..by adoption..but still.. And for that matter..was she even going to be related to him? Like he said.. She was still and would always be Marissa Cooper. So she wasn't really a Cohen..was she.. She could allow this to happen, couldn't she? No. She couldn't do that to Kirsten and Sandy.. …Oh crap.. This was going to be one screwed up year.. This was the stuff therapy was created for..Sister Attracted to Brother. But was she really his sister? She needed to stop thinking about it before it drove her absolutely insane. Maybe dinner was here by now.. She stood up and opened her door.

Ryan stood there in surprise, his hand poised to knock. "Hey..I was sent to get you for dinner.."

Marissa looked past him. "Ok. See you there."

Ryan turned away baffled. She was snubbing him. Even after the almost kiss? Why? Then Seth's statement from earlier ran through his head like a broken record. _You know..you're attracted to your future sister._ Was that what she was thinking? Was she feeling something but suppressing it because of who they were? He shook his head and walked into the kitchen to sit down with his new family for a real family dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- (Still August 2003) In the Interest of Friendship

Ryan flipped onto his stomach and tried to curl away from the light pouring into the dark room but it was impossible. With a mild groan, he sat up and waited for his vision to clear. Where was he? This wasn't his single sized bed in the orphanage. Not with these extra soft sheets and extra fluffy pillows. Slowly, as he stood up to stretch, the previous days events came back to him. He was in the Cohen's pool-house. His new bedroom. After pulling on his jeans, he exited the pool-house and looked around him in honest awe. His new surroundings were…unbelievable. It was all grand and magnificent here…

"Mmmm…." Marissa smiled as she woke to the bright morning light streaming into her window. That had been some dream… She sighed and stepped from the bed, walking over to the door and making her way to the kitchen. It was too early for anyone else to be awake so she didn't see the point in throwing on a robe to cover herself. Who in this house was ever up at 3am? She headed downstairs.

Ryan entered the kitchen at the same time Marissa did and they just stood there staring.

Finally, Ryan broke the silence as he tried to tear his eyes away from the black tank top,boy shorts combo she was wearing. "Hey.."

Marissa walked toward the refrigerator. "Yeah.. Hey.." Whoa.. This was so awkward..

Ryan just kind of stood there trying to remember where everything was located in his new kitchen. "So.. Sleep well.."

"Actually, yeah." Marissa smiled. "You?"

"Pretty good." Ryan smiled back and stepped forward. "um…cereal?"

Marissa nodded. "Cabinet…there. Milk in here..actually.." She lifted the milk out of the refrigerator and waited for him to take it.

Ryan took the jug from her as carefully as he could, making sure not to touch her. The last thing he needed right now was repeat of last night's almost kiss. "Thanks.." He turned away to get a bowl.

"Sure." Marissa shut the refrigerator door and busied herself at the island cutting a bagel in half and spreading cream cheese on it. "You always awake this early?"

"No." Ryan shook his head as he took a seat at the end of the island and started to pour the cereal into the bowl. "You?"

Marissa softened her tone without realizing it. "Ever since the crash. 5am is when I learned about the accident..dad's death..mom was in intensive care.."

With no other thought but to comfort her, Ryan moved from his seat and wrapped an arm around her waist and was shocked when he felt her body relax into his touch and her head lean against his shoulder. With her this close, how could he control himself? And then bigger question..did he even want to?

Marissa didn't resist as Ryan's arms came around her in a protective manner and he kissed her hair. There was just something comforting about his touch… like no matter what.. He could make her feel better. It was moments like this that her previous relationship had lacked. Sure Luke was a nice guy and everything but she'd never felt like this when he held her. The light-headedness, the flipping stomach, the warmth radiating through her veins. And it was all coming from someone who she should never ever even be considering as a potential boyfriend…her potential brother.

Ryan noticed the tensing of Marissa's body immediately and let go. "Sorry.."

"It's ok.." Marissa gave him a soft smile.

"I shouldn't have.." Ryan continued to try and explain himself but as he did it, he couldn't help but notice that he was stepping closer to her. "Marissa…"

Before she could look up, Marissa became acutely aware of two things. One was Ryan's hand on her cheek. The other was the sudden new presence in the kitchen.

Seth looked from Marissa to Ryan and back again as he stood in the other entrance to the kitchen. Had he just walked in on another almost kiss? "Morning.." He shuffled over to the island and stood in-between them as he cut and spread his own bagel. "So…what's going on?"

Ryan glanced at Marissa and then sat back down, taking the spoon in his hand. "We were just talking about why Marissa is up so early.."

"Yeah.." Marissa agreed as she took a bite of her bagel.

"..Right.." Seth answered unconvinced as he finished one half of his bagel and started on the other. "Well.. I was thinking.. We should spend the day showing Ryan around Newport.."

Marissa brightened and nodded. "We can spend the day at the beach."

Ryan shrugged in response as he took another bite of cereal. As much as he wanted to see Marissa in a bikini, it was probably the last thing he needed to see.

Seth watched Ryan's expression before speaking. "We should shower first and grab breakfast at the diner…"

Marissa looked up. "Seth..we're already eating breakfast."

"Oh..right..I meant lunch. We should have lunch at the diner." Seth corrected himself and took a bite of his bagel.

Marissa finished off the first half of her bagel and set the other one down on the paper towel in front of her. "I'll shower first." She exited the kitchen quickly.

Seth immediately turned his attention to Ryan. "Man, smoldering hot sexual tension choked me when I walked in here just now.."

Ryan tried to ignore him and ate more cereal.

Seth was undeterred. "She's your sister, Ryan."

"We haven't..we're not..it's not gonna happen.." Ryan answered as if he trying to convince not just Seth but himself as well.

Summer stepped out of the shower and walked back to her room, snatching her cell phone off the nightstand and dialing Marissa's number. It was almost 7am, the girl would be up by now. "Hey, Coop. You never called me back last night so let's hang out today." She listened to the response and noted how much more like her old self Marissa was sounding. "Yeah. I'll meet you there. Bye." She hung up and pulled an outfit together. She had twenty minutes to get down to the diner before Coop left.

The three potential siblings had piled into a booth around 11am and where finishing up their lunch as they tried to formulate plans for the afternoon. "So.. What now?" Ryan asked over a burger as he stared at Seth and Marissa from across the table of the booth.

Marissa shrugged as she ate a fry. "There's shopping, walking the pier..and random parties."

Seth held up his hand. "Well, for her anyway. I've never been invited to one of those parties."

There was a cold silence between the unrelated siblings that made Ryan a little uncomfortable. He looked to Marissa. "Party girl?"

Marissa ate another fry. "Used to be.."

Before anyone could say anything, a bright female voice stole their attention. "Coop!" A pretty brunette walked briskly toward the booth and slid in next to Ryan.

Marissa smiled and greeted her friend. "Hey, Sum. Glad you made it. Seth you remember Summer. And Summer, this is Ryan. The Cohen's took him in."

Summer smiled at Seth and then turned all her attention to Ryan. "Hi. I'm Summer Roberts." She smiled sweetly and held out her hand.

Ryan returned the gesture and shook her hand. "Ryan Atwood."

Summer looked back to Marissa. "So what's today's plan?"

"He is hot." Summer mused as she and Marissa sunned themselves and watched a random volleyball game. They'd been at the beach since 12pm and after three hours, Ryan was steadily growing on her. He seemed quiet and gentle and sort of wounded…

"You should try." Marissa wanted to take the words back as soon as soon as they'd left her mouth. She didn't want another to have Ryan. The thought angered her considerably, but she couldn't have him so it was unfair to wish him a lonely life.

Summer nodded. "I might."

Down the beach, Ryan and Seth were on their way back to the girls with four waters and four Balboa Bars. Ryan listened as Seth talked about his long time interest in Summer. "So ask her out."

Seth stopped dead. "And have her laugh.."

Ryan stopped with him. "She wouldn't.."

"Why not? All the other girls do." Seth answered as he started walking again.

Ryan had no idea what to say so he just kept his mouth shut as they walked the rest of the way.

"Hey..where have you been?" Marissa chimed when she saw Ryan and Seth standing above her and Summer as they laid stretched out on their stomachs.

Ryan handed her a water and a Balboa bar. "It's melting pretty quick." He sat down beside her and started eating his own.

Summer looked up to Seth. "Can I have mine?"

Seth sat down and handed hers to her. "Here.."

"Thanks." Summer bit into it and chewed.

Seth sent Ryan a look over the girl's heads and they nodded to each other. Ryan addressed Marissa . "Take a walk with me? In the interest of friendship?"

Marissa nodded and stood up, still busy eating her ice cream treat. "In the interest of friendship."

Seth waited until Ryan and Marissa were about thirty feet away before he spoke to Summer. "So.. I was wondering.."

Summer looked up. "Yeah, Cohen?"

Seth felt his mouth go dry. "Would you like to do something..a movie..or.something..sometime.."

"Cohen..I.." Summer looked at him unable to continue.

"No…of course not..I get it.." Seth looked away and sat there in silence for a minute before bolting altogether.

A good sixteen yards away from Summer, Ryan and Marissa sat out on a rock outcropping and watched the water as they finished their Balboa Bars. There was nothing but the sound of the waves and the occasionally seabirds to heard for about fifteen minutes. Finally, Marissa broke the quiet. "In the interest of friendship?"

Ryan turned his head to hold her gaze. "It's all I can give you….but it's not all I want to.."

Marissa nodded, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around her knees. "I know the feeling.."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- (Still August 2003) A Little Brother Sister Bonding Time

"So any other advice, oh guru of love?" Seth leaned against the wall, addressing Ryan as he looked for a shirt to put on over his trademark wife beater.

"Nah.." Ryan answered as he finished buttoning a nice, crisp white collared long sleeve dress shirt. "Sorry, Man. I really thought she'd say yes.."

"Right..not as long as I'm Seth Cohen.." Seth muttered.

Ryan grabbed his dress jacket and stepped over to the door. "Do we do this formal dinner thing often?"

"Sadly, yes." Seth nodded as they simultaneously exited the pool-house.

At the Arches, Marissa and Summer walked to the restroom while Ryan and Seth chatted with Kirsten and Sandy about their day and other trivial stuff.

"Did you like the beach?" Sandy asked, looking toward Ryan.

"Yeah.. It's really nice." Ryan answered. For the love of… he couldn't stop thinking about his and Marissa's conversation.. How much he had wanted to hold her..kiss her..

"Seth.. You're going home with us. I'm lending the car to Ryan and Marissa for the rest of the night." Sandy stated from out of nowhere. "I think it's time they did some brother sister bonding."

Ryan tried really hard not say anything that might give away. "Uh..thanks.." That's were the end of the conversation came to. He never said anything else throughout the meal.

Marissa waved to Sandy and Kirsten from the other side of the entrance as the valet pulled up the Range Rover Seth had driven. Seth got in and then the Cohen's did. What was Sandy thinking? Leaving her alone ..with Ryan? But then, he didn't know there was a danger here…so to him it seemed perfectly normal..right..

Ryan stood beside Marissa in absolute silence as he tried desperately to think of anything other than what she was wearing… a fitted black dress..how she smelled..really nice.. And how bright her smile was tonight.. Like a full lit bulb.. What the heck was Sandy thinking? He waited till the vehicle was out of sight before smiling, and turning to her. "Where do you want to go?"

Marissa looked up in silence. Where did she want to go? Eight at night.. There wasn't much.. "Don't know.." She responded with a soft shrug that made her strap fall down her shoulder.

Ryan forced his eyes to move from her bare shoulder. "There must be somewhere.."

"Anywhere with you.." Marissa hadn't meant to say it aloud and immediately felt her cheeks color. "I.."

Ryan was about to answer when the valet pulled up with their car. He got in the driver's seat and pulled out when Marissa got in on the passenger side. After a few silent minutes, he spoke up. "Maybe a walk on the pier?"

Marissa shook her head. "No. I know where I want to go."

Ryan nodded. "I'm listening."

Seth sat on his bed talking to Captain Oats about the pretty mare he'd seen on tv. "Seriously buddy…she had a pretty mane, and her coat was flawless.."

"Cohen!" The shout was accompanied by two very quick knocks on his closed door.

Seth sat up. "Summer?"

"Can I come in?" The tone was softer now.

Seth jumped from the bed to the door and yanked it open. "It really is you.." "You ok, Cohen?" Summer asked as she stepped past him into the room.

"I..uh..yes." Seth babbled in response. "Not that I'm not happy.. But.. Uh.. What are you doing here? In my room?"

Summer looked around and then sat down on the edge of the bed. "I have something to tell you.."

"Ok.." Seth stepped closer, after shutting the door. "I'm listening.."

Summer bit her lip and stood up sort of pacing in front of him with nervous hand gestures. "Ok..Cohen.. This afternoon.. Um.. Ok.." She steels herself before continuing. "I wasn't really fair to you.."

Seth just listens, too confused to react.

"See..I uh..um..well..I..didn't really give you..an answer…" Summer looked up to him then. "Yes. Cohen, I would love to do something with you sometime.."

"I'm..what..sorry..say that again, Summer?" Seth's mouth dropped open.

Summer smiled shyly and stepped closer to him. "Yes, Cohen." Before he could respond, she kissed him then pulled back. "Cohen? What's that?"

Seth turned his head and saw Captain Oats laying on his side on top of the bed. "That's uh.. um.. nothing.."

"Hmm..Really.." Summer stepped over to the bed and picked up the plastic horse. "He's cute."

"Cute? Summer. No. He's manly... or uh.. horsely.." Seth babbled on, trying to appear casual in his dream girl's presence.

"What's his name?" Summer turned her attention back to Seth, the plastic horse still in her hands.

"Captain Oats." Seth's reply was met with another kiss, but this time he was semi-prepared for the rush and held Summer close as they lingered on the lip-lock.

Marissa sat comfortably with her back to the old, abandoned lifeguard station's wall. "I love it here.."

Seated beside her, Ryan nodded, his eyes on her profile. "It is beautiful."

Marissa sighed and slumped against him. "I come here to reflect on my life…"

Ryan lifted his arm and draped it around her shoulders. "Like a safe harbor.."

"Yeah.." Marissa nodded. "So tell me about yourself.." She caught his gaze.

Ryan shrugged. "Not much of a sharer."

"Please." Marissa tried again giving a cute pout.

He couldn't resist her then. "Alright. But for every question you ask me, I get to ask you one."

"Sounds fair." She smiled. "My go. How'd you end up an orphan?"

Ryan sighed. "My mother abandoned me after my dad abandoned her." He looked over at her. "Are you with anyone?"

Marissa instantly thought about Luke. Was she with him? They'd pretty much not spoken since December… "No. I'm not..really..I was.." She looked off into the night.

Ryan sensed her confusion and decided to address it. "There wasn't a clear breakup was there?"

"No..we just..stopped talking.." Marissa turned her attention back to him. "You asked two.."

"Sorry.." Ryan smiled. "Go ahead."

"Is there anyone special in your life? And.. If so.. Do you think it's love?" Marissa held his gaze.

"Yes and I'm starting to wonder that myself.." Ryan silently added to his answer.. _it's you._ "Uh.. Ok.. You wanna go get some ice cream?"

Marissa smiled. "That's not exactly the kind of question I was expecting.. But sure."

Fifteen minutes later, the pair walked back along the pier ice cream in hand. "This is really good.." Marissa stated as she licked the mocha flavored ice cream off the waffle cone in her hand. She looked over to Ryan as they walked along. "You want a taste?"

Ryan stopped and smiled at her. "Yeah.." But instead of licking the ice cream which she held away from her mouth for him, he leaned farther in and kissed her full on the lips very softly.

Marissa was surprised but charmed as he pulled away.

"You're right.. It really does taste good.." Ryan answered as he watched her smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- (Summer's Birthday) A Party, A Problem, And An Unspoken Promise

"Seriously, Coop..you have to invite him along." Summer stated as she finished pulling the pale green tank top over her head. "It's my party. And.." She looked behind her via the mirror and held her friend's eyes. "I want Ryan there."

Marissa shook her head and put down the magazine she'd been flipping through. "Sum, I can't. Ryan and I..together..in front of people.." She paused as if to consider it. "No. Not with Luke there too..no way Sum."

"Coop. Come on. You and Luke are over. Ryan and you is going strong. You have to invite him." Summer countered as she slipped into a pair of white shorts. "And if you don't….I will."

"Sum.." Marissa gave her friend a warning look. "No. Sandy and Kirsten don't know. And we haven't told Seth either…"

"Cohen doesn't know?" Summer stared back at her in surprise.

Marissa shrugged. "Well, he can't exactly keep a secret,Sum. Plus..he thinks me and Ryan is a horrible idea."

"Why? Just cause you guys are like brother and sister?" Summer inquired as she sat down on the bed beside Marissa.

"Pretty much." Marissa nodded.

"But it's not like you guys are really related..I mean.. you would never have even met if Ryan hadn't been one of Sandy's cases. Right? So.. You guys really aren't doing anything wrong.." Summer rambled on as if she was trying to convince herself more then convince her friend.

"I've been dreaming about this since fifth grade." Seth continued as he sat in the wicker chair beside what was now Ryan's bed.

Ryan tilted his head and stared at him. "You've been dreaming about Summer's sixteenth birthday since fifth grade?"

"No..that's weird. About actually being invited to her birthday party." Seth corrected him.

"Right.. Cause that's less weird.." Ryan answered, fastening his watch around his wrist.

"I still can't believe you aren't going." Seth shook his head.

"Marissa and me..close..dancing..drinking..It's just not a good idea." Ryan stood up and headed into the bathroom.

"Well, bye then, Man." Seth called out as he exited the pool-house well aware that Ryan probably couldn't hear him anyway.

A few hours had passed since her best friend had left demanding Ryan be present at her party. Sighing, Marissa looked up as her cell went off. After checking the display, and knowing the reason for the call, she answered. "Sum, I'm not kidding." Marissa nearly barked into the cell phone. "I can't invite him and I'm not going to."

"Alright. I'm on my way. Be there in like..five minutes." Summer flipped her cell phone shut and dropped it back into her purse. What was Coop thinking these days? Geeze.

"Seth.. Summer's gonna be here any minute, you should really be getting ready…" Ryan stopped dead in the doorway of the bathroom, towel around his neck and track pants on, when his gaze fell on the person now in the pool-house. He saw the tanned skin illuminated in the lamp light and smiled. "You're not Seth…"

Marissa smiled back. "Nope." She stood there in a thin dark green dress with a dangerously plunging neckline that stopped just short of her waist. The skirt of the dress barely covered her thighs and made her seem even taller than her usual tallness. "So.. I was thinking and.. I want you to come tonight."

Ryan did all he could not to stare in dumbfounded awe at the creature of beauty before him and walked over to her as he talked. "You sure? This could turn out bad.." He stood in front of her and took her hand in his raising it into the air, and sliding his other hand down her back.

"I know.." She caught her breath as he pulled her close to him. "Maybe I should change…"

Ryan cut her off with not-so-chaste kiss, pulling her closer still. He pulled back from the kiss long enough to answer her."No."

"Coop! You ready to…" Summer busted into the pool-house and looked the couple over with a grin of understanding. "I'll keep Seth in the car. Just get out here shortly."

Ryan waited for Summer to duck back out and then looked at Marissa. "We have to go."

Marissa nodded. "We do.." She stepped away from him reluctantly. "You'll get to meet Luke."

"Great.." Ryan held open the door for her.

"Yeah.." She answered quietly. "great.." She could imagine what she was walking into easily. Luke would be really angry when he saw her with another guy.

Luke Ward chugged down another plastic cup full of beer and checked his watch. 8pm. Where the hell was Marissa? He hadn't been able to find her all night and he really needed to talk to her. She wasn't by the kegs, or dancing. So where was she? He dropped the empty cup at his feet and started making his way across the room to the couch where Summer was sitting with some familiar looking curly haired boy.

Summer lounged back into the couch cushions and looked over at Seth. "You haven't made a single move all night, Cohen."

Seth nodded. "Well, I prefer to wait till you're sober so that I know you actually are into me and it's not your inebriated state that makes me irresistible."

Summer smiled, lifting up and turning toward him. "Make a move, Cohen."

Seth looked her over as he thought about what exactly to do. She wore a blue shirt and a nice white mini skirt and her hair had a little bit of a bounce to it. He moved his hand away from the back of the couch and ran his palm over her shoulder, leaning forward so he could kiss her. "Yes ma'am."

Summer felt his lips for about a millisecond before someone's hand was on her other shoulder and pulling her backward. "Hey!" She snapped at the person as she turned to face them. "Kinda busy here.."

Seth stared at the boy who had pulled Summer away from their kiss. Luke Ward. His number one enemy since..well..forever. "Luke.."

Luke looked from Summer to the other boy and laughed. "Cohen! You're all over Cohen! God Summer.. Drinking sure does impair your judgment. Where's Marissa?"

Summer shrugged. "I don't know. Probably avoiding you. And yes. I'm all over Cohen." Before either guy would say another word, she went back to the interrupted kiss.

Luke walked away, threading his way through the crowd of scantily clad women and their dance partners to get out to the deck. He headed out onto the sand, snatching a beer from a cooler near the steps. Where was Marissa?

"Glad you came?" Marissa asked as she laid back into the sand, her head tilted in Ryan's direction.

"Glad you brought me?" Ryan countered as he stroked her arm with his knuckles, while he laid on his side looking down at her.

"Mmm..very." She smiled and lifted her upper body up with her elbows. "I'll be right back."

"Where you going?" Ryan sat up at the same time she did.

"Get us some more beer." She answered, picking up the empty plastic cups they had discarded nearly an hour ago.

"Ok.." He nodded his acceptance and smiled when she kissed him quickly before walking off. She really was something else. Sexy. Sassy. Cute. Smart. And the way they connected..that was like nothing he'd ever imagined. There was just this..comfortability with Marissa Cooper that he'd never had with another girl.

"Marissa!" Luke might have been a little buzzed, but he knew what his girl looked like. He sprinted toward her retreating figure and grabbed her wrist. "Marissa.."

Marissa watched one of the plastic cups hit the sand and then looked up. "Let go, Luke."

"Where have you been all night?" He demanded, still holding her wrist.

"Avoiding you." She considered wrenching herself free but decided against it because of the bruise that was likely to appear from the struggle.

Luke still held her wrist. "Marissa, what's going on? I thought we could talk.."

"You thought wrong." Marissa answered coldly. "There is no us, Luke. It's over."

"Babe.." He pulled her closer.

Ryan stood in the shadow of a large sand dune and watched the exchange with clenched fists. Should he step in? He didn't know what kind of guy Luke really was. Marissa hadn't told him much. But right now he seemed overly possessive. He didn't care if the guy was abusive or not, just grabbing a girl like that was wrong. And not letting go.. Really wrong.

Marissa looked up to Luke once again. "Let go. I have to get back to my boyfriend."

"I'm your boyfriend, Marissa." Luke inadvertently tightened his hold on her wrist. What was she talking about!

"No! You're my ex, Luke. You're the one who wouldn't talk to me for months after my parents died…after the night we.." Marissa didn't want to cry in front of him, but the tears were coming anyway. "I lost my family and my boyfriend pressured me into losing my virginity on the same night!I let it happen and you stopped talking to me!You're all dead to me."

Ryan had had enough. He wasn't gonna be able to wait this out..not with Marissa crying. He stepped away from the shadow of the sand dune and strided toward his target. "Get your hands off her."

Luke looked up in surprise and sized up the boy coming his way. "You the new guy?" He released Marissa's wrist and watched as she crumpled to the sand crying freely and holding her wrist.

"You're Luke." Ryan stepped up to him and stared him down, his hand aching to punch the guy. Judging from all he'd heard, Luke wasn't physically abusive but he was one of those guys who got some and got gone. He looked down to Marissa and made the decision to deal with Luke later on. "You ok?" He kneeled down and brushed her hair from her face.

Marissa tried to stop her tears as she talked. "Let's go.."

Ryan didn't say anything, he just pulled her to her feet and put a steadying arm around her waist to help her walk. After they were almost to the beach house, he looked back and saw Luke watching them with an angry expression. Great. More to deal with come school.

"Oh my god! Coop!" Summer shot up from the couch and rushed to her friend's aid when she spotted Ryan leading a sickly looking Marissa into the room.

Ryan responded for her. "She had a run in with her ex.."

Seth wordlessly lifted Marissa's other arm over his neck to help with the load. "We should get her home."

Summer nodded. "Yeah.."

"I think we should have taken her to her room." Seth stated for the fourth time in the last thirty minutes. "She has her own bed. She doesn't need to sleep in Ryan's."

Summer shook her head. "Shut up. Coop needs to be around someone she feels comfortable with. That's Ryan. You don't know what happened with her and Luke. Just trust me ok."

Seth nodded. "It's just.. Her in his bed.. It's a bad thing." He glanced around the room and listened to the sounds of the house to be sure he wasn't overheard. "Ryan has a thing for Marissa."

Summer stifled a chuckle at how clueless he really was. "Duh, Cohen. But so what. They aren't related or anything."

"You think it's ok?" Seth stared at her in shock.

"Well, yeah. They aren't related at all." Summer reiterated.

Alone in the pool-house, Ryan sat in the chair by his bed and silently watched as Marissa dozed. The lines from her earlier tears were still visible on her cheeks and her hair was falling into her face, but she was still breathtaking. It was like the first time he'd seen her that night when she'd been passed out in the neighborhood. There was just something about her that made her beauty transcend even her most unhealthy appearances. Mid sleep, he watched as she shifted and the sheet slid down her body revealing that amazing dress. He knew she'd worn that for him but she didn't need to dress like that to hold his attention or stimulate his interest. She did that simply by being in the room.

Marissa opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Hey.."

"Hey.." He sat forward in the chair. "You ok?"

She slowly sat up so that her curled legs were under her. "Yeah.. I just.." She looked up and held his gaze. "You saw the whole thing didn't you?"

Ryan moved from the chair to his bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah.."

Marissa leaned against him. "I was so stupid.."

"Shh.. Luke isn't worth it." He quieted before he ended up saying what he was really thinking.

"I didn't want it to be that way… and then the accident.. He never talked to me again.." She was aware she wasn't finishing her sentences or her thoughts, but she knew he understood. Ryan always understood.

"Just make it special the next time…..and make it your decision." Ryan looked at her in silence for a minute and then kissed her softly. She was like a glass figurine, so delicate. He just wanted to protect her forever. No matter what happened with the relationship. As he looked into her bright blue eyes, he made a promise to himself..and to her. Reguardless of how life turned out for them, he would never leave her alone in this world. They could breakup in a month and he'd still watch out for her..forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- (September 2003) A Blessing, A Curse

"Bagel!" Marissa called as she pitched one of the wheat variety at Seth. She was in exceptionally high spirits today thanks to her secret relationship with Ryan.

Seth caught the flying bagel and started spreading cream cheese on it. "You seem happy." He studied his adopted sister carefully. She was happy, and had been so for nearly three weeks after the Luke incident at Summer's birthday party. All he could think of was Ryan. That had to be it.

Marissa nodded as she poured herself some milk. "Yeah..So.. Summer is coming over in an hour, we're going to go shop for a while and then meet you guys for lunch."

Seth took a glass from the cupboard and poured milk into it. "Ryan and I will be sailing. Can you believe the guy has never been on a boat?"

Marissa chuckled. "Not everyone is as lucky as you, Seth."

Seth gave her a mock-shocked look.

Yawning, Ryan entered the room from the patio doors. "Hey."

Seth and Marissa answered in unison. "Hey."

"So.. How'd you sleep?" Ryan asked Marissa as she handed him the milk.

"Good. You?" Marissa inquired back.

"Good." Ryan responded.

"Good." Seth stated, causing the other two to stare at him. "I just thought I'd answer in case one of you asked me."

"Ughh..Coop..we've been here doing nothing now for like a half hour." Summer whined as she laid on the bed, stomach to the mattress, and flipped through a magazine. The digital read out on the alarm clock said 10am. So early and already so bored.

Marissa looked up from her own magazine. "The mall won't open till later anyway,Sum."

"Still..can't we go somewhere? I mean..the boys are out doing god-knows-what and here we are just reading magazines.." Summer sighed.

"Alright." Marissa dropped her magazine on the floor, stood up, and snatched her purse from the dresser. "Well come on."

"So.. Sailing is like your hobby.." Ryan asked as he stared at the ocean from his seat on Seth's prized sailboat, the _Summer Breeze_.

"Since I was five." Seth responded. "and not being groomed to dominate and destroy in sports like say.. Luke, Don, or oh..any other of the master race."

Ryan looked at him. "Luke is a jock?"

"uh-huh." Seth nodded his head. "Like every sport in the school.."

"Great.." Ryan sighed and shook his head in defeat.

Having traded sea for land about twenty minutes ago, the boys entered The Crab Shack."Let's just get a table now.." Seth said as he and Ryan stood awkwardly at the front entrance to the restaurant. "The girls will be here shortly. I just spoke to Summer."

"Ok." Ryan responded and started walking toward an empty one.

"I haven't seen you this ecstatic about shopping since last Christmas." Summer observed as she packed their purchases into the backseat.

"I haven't been ecstatic in a long time, Sum." Marissa answered quietly. "Things just fell apart..and I'm only just starting to put them back together."

Summer nodded as she slid into the driver's seat and buckled her seatbelt. "Cause of Ryan."

"I can't believe you two are together.." Seth was saying for the fourth time in the last five minutes. "What happens when my parents find out? You guys are practically brother and sister."

Ryan gulped down air. "Yeah.. Just make this harder on me.."

"Just stating the possibility." Seth answered.

"Hey." Summer and Marissa said together as they took seats next to their prospective guy.

Seth smiled at Summer and kissed her nose. "Hey you."

Ryan considered doing the same to Marissa but knew better. No one could see the prospective siblings kissing in public. Not yet. "Marissa, wanna come with me to pick out a lobster?"

Marissa nodded. "Sure." As far as sneaking away went, they had perfected the quick meet-ups in random places for couple moments.

Seth watched them walk off and turned to Summer. "They are gonna get caught if they keep doing that.."

Summer laughed. "There's no one here." She'd spoke to soon. Luke was coming through the door with his jock buddies. Crap. She looked at Seth urgently. "What now?"

"They get caught.." Seth grimaced.

Ryan held Marissa firmly about the waist, pressing her back to the wood paneled wall next to the doors to the restrooms. "We should get back."

"In a minute.." Marissa responded, curling her fingers into his belt loops and kissing him.

Luke ignored the usual sports and girls talk that was going around the table. His attention was focused the previous night's events. And that guy. Who was he anyway? No one he'd ever seen around school.

"Look who it is..hey Luke, man." One of his friend's shook his shoulder. "Marissa.."

That got his attention and Luke watched as Marissa and the guy walked over to and sat down at a table with Summer and Cohen. They didn't seem very couple-y to him. No touching. No random kisses.

"You don't think Luke would tell, do you?" Summer asked Seth as they sat on the floor of the Cohen's den, hours after the nearly disastrous lunch, playing a video game.

"Yeah. He would." Ryan answered from his position on the couch, his arm around Marissa's shoulders.

Marissa looked at him quizzically. "What makes you say that?"

Ryan was quiet a minute, shared a look with Seth and then responded. "Because he's angry, jealous, and still thinks you're his."

Summer snuggled up to Seth. "He's right, Coop."

Just then, the door opened and Ryan and Marissa shot away from each other like lightning as Kirsten appeared. "Hey kids, Sandy and I are home. We were thinking about an early dinner. Summer, will you be staying?"

Summer looked up to Kirsten. "If that's ok, smiled warmly. "Certainly Summer." She exited for the kitchen.

Summer turned her head and looked at the other couple sitting on the couch. "You almost got caught.."

Marissa nodded as she laid back down. "I know,Sum."

Ryan shared a look with Seth hoping his meaning was obvious. When he watched Seth leave, he knew he'd gotten the point across. "Right back." He rose from the couch and left the room, eventually standing with Seth by the pool's edge. "That was too close."

Seth nodded. "You need to tell them before they find out on their own."

Ryan nodded. "I know."

"Are you sure about this, Sandy?" Kirsten inquired once he finished talking. "We've only known the boy a little over a month."

Sandy nodded. "He's 16. He has no one. His only home is that dreary orphanage, and up until now his only friend was a fifty something. Now he's got us, Seth, and even Marissa it seems has accepted him."

"I've noticed a lot of improvement in Marissa. She's eating again and actually smiling." Kirsten stated as she mulled over her husband's request. "I think she's finally adjusting to life without her parents."

Sandy took her in his arms, holding her close. "I know you really miss Jimmy, Honey. But you've honored the friendship you guys had in life with taking responsibility for his daughter after his death. Any kid would be blessed to have you as their mom. Won't you give Ryan that gift?"

Kirsten smiled, his words hitting her in the heart, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ok."

"Great. But let's only tell Seth and Marissa for now. I'd like to surprise Ryan." Sandy was about to say more, but his wife's kiss stopped him.

Pulling back, she grinned. "We'll tell them in the morning." And then she was unbuttoning his shirt.

The Next Morning-

"You want to adopt Ryan…" Seth recited his father's news in shock and joy. He cast a sidelong look at Marissa as she stood by the wall absolutely silent. Her mind was probably spinning right now.

Sandy nodded. "You guys are getting close right?"

Thinking of Marissa as he answered, Seth smiled. "You have no idea how close."

Marissa shot him a guarded talk-again-and-I'll-kill-you look.

Kirsten watched the exchange between her son and Marissa curiously, then turned to address her. "What about you, honey?"

"It's not really my choice. I'm not a real part of the family." Marissa shrugged.

Kirsten and Sandy stared at her a second and then stepped closer. "Marissa, we can't ever replace your parents and we don't want to. And you might not have the Cohen last name, but you are a part of this family. You always have been." From there, Sandy continued with his own speech. "We Cohen's consider our friends just as much a part of the family as blood relatives. You're a Cooper by birth, but you're a Cohen by right of acceptance. We accept you, please accept us."

Truly moved, tears began to fall from her eyes as Marissa responded. "ok..you guys..ok.."

Kirsten hugged her and smiled. "Not a word to Ryan."

"Yeah." Marissa and Seth agreed in unison as the adults walked out of the room.

"What now…" Seth asked.

"I have no idea.." Marissa answered. "But this blessing to your family is more like a curse in my opinion."

Seth laughed. "That's just because you're dating your brother."

"Shut up." She tossed a pillow at his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-(September 2003) No More Hiding

The moonlight of the early morning laid on her bed like a translucent blanket as Marissa slept. Her covers were heaped on top of her barely showing her head beneath the bundle.

"Marissa…" Ryan's low whisper-call sounded from outside her door before he slowly tried the knob. It wasn't locked so he entered the room and quietly shut the door behind him. "Marissa…" He leaned over her bed and gently shook her shoulder.

"Mmm.." A low moan of displeasure came from her as she opened her eyes. "Too early…" She muttered as her gaze fell on the digital read out of 2:45am. Then she smiled softly as Ryan's face came into foggy view. She stared a long time in silence trying to decide if he was really in her room or if this was a dream. Not knowing what to expect, she laid her hand on top of his as it still rested on her shoulder. "Ryan.." The name was more a question than a comment.

"Hey.." Ryan smiled softly.

"Uh..hey.." Marissa responded quietly. "So..what are you…"

"Oh..right. I needed to talk to you." He sat down on the foot of her bed.

"Umm..ok.." She sat up, letting her covers fall with gravity. "About.."

For a minute Ryan completely forgot his original reason for entering her bedroom at so early an hour as he looked up to her. Her brownish-blond hair was framing her face as her blue eyes studied him quizzically, the moonlight was playing up her tanned skin and she was wearing the familiar black tank top-boy shorts combo. Remembering himself, he answered. "Us.."

Marissa nodded, sitting up even more. "There's something.."

Just then, a third party entered the room.

Ryan and Marissa just stared in question as the sleepy looking, robed boy stood there with his hand on the knob. "Seth?" They both spoke at once.

Seth stood there very shocked to see Ryan. "Have you been doing this every morning?" He turned to Marissa for confirmation.

"No." Ryan responded. "What do you want, Seth?"

Marissa echoed the question with her stare.

"I uh..was gonna talk to uh Marissa.. About..something.." Seth answered, walking closer.

"Huh?" Marissa's brow furrowed as she tried to understand the code. Then it hit her. Seth was talking about Ryan's adoption. "Oh..oh.." She turned to Ryan. "You might as well know.."

Ryan looked back and forth between them. "Know what?"

Seth sighed. "You and Marissa are about to become legal brother and sister."

"I'm getting adopted…." Ryan's voice was quaking as he tried to relax. If he was adopted, he really was her brother.

Several hours later, Ryan stood, a shaking hand gripping the back of the chair located at the end of island where he usually sat to have his breakfast.

Sandy and Kirsten waited for their information to sink in, both casting worried looks at each other. The question was evident without speaking, had they done the right thing in adopting Ryan?

Unable to remain in the room, Marissa had bolted minutes ago mumbling something about a breakfast date with Summer.

After seven full minutes of intense silence, Ryan spoke. "Thanks.. You know.. For everything.."

Sandy nodded, prepared to say something in return when the boy held up his hand indicating he wasn't finished.

"But…" Ryan could feel his hopes crashing, splintering apart like wooden crates falling onto jagged rocks but he had to do this. "I have to decline.."

Kirsten stared at the boy who was almost her son. What could he possibly be worried about that would make him say no to a real family? She stepped closer to him, reaching for his arm. "Ryan…"

Feeling awful, Ryan looked up into the face of the nicest, most caring and motherly figure he had ever known. She seemed so hurt by his rejection that he wanted to remand the statement. But if he wanted to be with Marissa then it wasn't an option. It was one or the other. Though how he was going to keep a relationship with her from the Chino orphange was quite the mystery as it was. "I'm really sorry…I just can't.." Knowing he couldn't risk another minute looking into eyes, he left the kitchen with fast steps leaving the three remaining people to talk about him.

Present from the very beginning, but completely silent, Seth watched the glass doors leading to the backyard for a minute before he turned his attention to his very confused and seemingly sad parents. "Ryan's a loner.."

Sandy shook his head. "No kid, no matter what age, wants to be alone for life. You can see it in his eyes, Ryan wants a family…"

Uh oh, thought Seth. "Maybe he still thinks his mom will show up.." Wow that sounded so weak.

Kirsten, having been silent, walked out into the backyard. Something was bothering her about Ryan. There was so much emotion in his rejection that it had seemed like he wanted to say yes. So why hadn't he? She wafted through various moments in the last month to see if anything stuck out for her about the boy. And just as she reached the pool-house, his reasons for saying no became abundantly clear.

Ryan sat, hunched over, on the bed with his hands clasped and hanging in the gap between his legs. Half of him wanted to scream and trash the room while the other half just wanted to cry. Either option would make sense under the circumstances, but he couldn't do them. The Cohens had been so nice to him and it wasn't their fault he'd fallen for their adopted daughter, or his. But he felt terrible anyway.

"Ryan.." Kirsten's soft voice echoed off the glass walls of the pool-house as she stepped inside and shut the door behind her. Walking closer, she pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down facing the boy.

Ryan looked up at the woman, fully astonished she was even in the room. smiled, laying her hand over his. "Kirsten."

He nodded. "Kirsten." He stared at her hand a minute before speaking again. "There's something I'm not ready to …let..go..of…"

Kirsten smiled. "You said no because you like Marissa…"

"I..uh.." Ryan had no idea how to respond.

"But you know…" She gripped his hand. "You can have both. Marissa is a Cooper, not a Cohen. And you're an Atwood."

"Are you saying it's..ok.." Ryan stared at her closely to make sure this wasn't his mind playing with him.

Kirsten patted his hands. "There's been bigger scandals in this town."

Ryan was struck speechless as a genuine smile laid across his face. Just when he thought he was losing one for the other, he was given the power to keep both his girlfriend and a family. This day could not get better. And as corny and cliché as it sounded, this was seriously campaigning for the happiest moment of his life.

Marissa sat in the Cohen's driveway beating her hands against the steering wheel of her car. Right now she was losing the one guy she could actually, possibly, more than likely love. The one boy saw through all her crap to the real girl underneath. The one boy who she wouldn't mind spending every minute of her life with…wait.. Maybe that was too much.

Tears ran down her cheeks and dropped off her chin onto her skin, wetting the area above the cleavage heavy tank top she'd tossed on earlier. She blinked her eyes and wiped them with the back of her hand.

"Marissa…" Ryan's gentle baritone voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Ryan…" She looked up, her tear streaked cheeks painted black with her masscara(sp?). She cleared her throat and gave him a tense smile. "Welcome to the Cohen family…brother.." Hearing the word depressed her even more and she felt her bottom lip tremble as she turned away from him.

Ryan stood on the driver's side of the car, the cracked window separating him from Marissa. She looked so hurt. Almost as if she was grieving..again.. He reached for the door handle and jerked it open. "Marissa…"

She turned his way just when his lips touched hers and she let her mind and body melt into the kiss, knowing it would be the last one she ever got from him. In a way..it was a perfect Goodbye. A salute to a relationship that was gunned down before it ever saw the battle-field.

Ryan leaned into the car and wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok…"

"No, Ryan..it's not.." She choked out as a fresh burst of sobbing racked her body.

"Marissa…I talked to Kirsten.." He fell silent as her head snapped up and she stared back at him.

That got her attention. Marissa pulled herself together before she responded. "She knows.."

He gave a soft nod in the affirmative. "She's ok with it."

Eyes wide in bewilderment, she just gaped at him. "Whoa.."

"Yeah.." He grinned, moving to kiss her again.

Marissa savored this kiss not as an ending, but as a beginning. "Ya know.. School is going to be a nightmare.." She pulled back, resting her hand on his collar.

Ryan didn't say anything, but his thoughts were running wild. He had the perfect response but it seemed way to cheesy for such a soft-hearted moment. He could finally stop hiding. If he wanted to, he could push Marissa up against a wall outside of some restaurant or store and lip-lock for several minutes. And if he was honest with himself, that was something he had every intention of doing the very next time they ran into Luke. Maybe it was aggressiveness in him, but he really hated that guy not just for his treatment of Marissa, but for who he was..the rich jock bully who made school hell for the less fortunate in appearance, status, and popularity.

"So.. Is it like a total relief to not have to hide anymore?" Summer asked her best friend as they shared the mirror in the restroom of the Crab Shack, both applying lip gloss.

Marissa nodded. "A big one.."

The girls exited the restroom and headed back to their table where they boys were idly waiting for their return.

Seth looked up as Summer reclaimed her position beside him on the bench. "Geeze.. Summer.. What'd ya do.. Write my name on the wall?"

Ryan smiled up to Marissa as she took her seat beside him once more. "We ordered lobster."

Marissa smiled. "Sounds good." She leaned into him, sighing happily as he draped his arm around her shoulders. This felt so good.

Summer sat quietly, watching her best friend and the new man in her life. Ryan was so right for her. Ten times better than Luke. And about a thousand times nicer.

"Making the rounds so soon? Eh, Riss?" Luke's buddy Dane stood in front of their table, a grin on his face.

Ryan's hand clenched as it hung in the air over Marissa's shoulder. He felt her body tense up and stared icily back at the jock. "Walk away."

Seth watched the searing hate rays coming from his new friend and soon-to-be brother and felt an involuntary shudder. When he was angry, those intense blue eyes were scary.

Dane stood there a minute longer then raised his hands in a "Phhfftt" kind of gesture and headed to a back table where a pretty blond was waiting on him.

Marissa instantly relaxed, turning to smile at Ryan. "Thanks."

Ryan nodded, but his mind was somewhere else. He'd not really thought about it when she'd said school was going to be a nightmare, but now, after that jerk's outburst, he understood. It really was going to be hard for them. Especially since the entire community was soon to learn that he'd be living with the Cohen's as well. Could they handle all the gossip? The insults? Being picked apart wasn't exactly new to him, but he had a feeling he'd never been around people as vicious as these rich kids could be. When school started it was going to be Open Season on his and Marissa's relationship and every single person was gonna be loaded with ammo to fire off at random minutes all day long. But so what? He'd lay out anyone who messed with them, especially if it was one of these jerk jocks.

Back at the Cohen house, Sandy listened as Kirsten explained her talk with Ryan and what she had found out. "Ryan and Marissa?" He inquired in disbelief as he worked his tie loose.

Kirsten nodded, walking over and helping him out of his suit jacket. "What are we gonna do, Sandy?"

"Let it happen." He smiled, wrapping his wife into his arms. "There's nothing really….wrong..with it."

"Well, not to us.." Kirsten sighed. The Newpsies were going to have field day with this. She had told Ryan that bigger scandals had happened here, but none of them had ended well. Maybe she should have told him that too.


	10. Chapter 10

AN- from here on in, the reason for the M rating will become apparent. Be advised, the following chapters will involve scenes some of you may find disturbing such as rape. The crime, however, is not detailed, only implied. I do, however, go deep into the aftermath of the attack and the psychological issues such an event brings up.

Chapter 10- (September 2003) The Dangers of Love

Ryan leaned against the low brick wall surveying the vastness and grandness of his new scholarly institution. Dumbfounded, he looked over to his new brother, Seth. "This is school?"

Seth nodded, sighing. "Yeah.. Harbor.. Ironically, it's not so safe." He spotted a couple of the water polo players over by the other wall. "You could see Luke…"

"The way my life goes… It's a certainty." Ryan nodded, hefting the brand new messenger bag Kirsten had bought him onto his shoulder.

"So.. Where's Ryan?" Summer inquired of her slightly out-of-it friend, waving her hand in the girl's face for effect. "Coop?"

"Huh.." Marissa blinked awkwardly and shrugged. "I uh.. Don't know. Somewhere with Seth..I guess.."

"Uh huh.." Summer sat back onto the couch, looking down at the cup of coffee in her hands. "Ok.. You've been like catatonic for days now. What's going on?"

Marissa quietly turned from her friend. "Nothing….I just.. Luke.." Her eyes widened and her voice lowered. "Summer…what now?"

Luke stood at the coffee counter waiting for his espresso, his eyes trained on Marissa. He had to talk to her today. Now. He paid for the drink and headed in her direction.

Summer stared at the boy as he approached the couch. "Go away." Her brown eyes held his strongly as she started to stand up.

"So.. She was all.." Seth stopped speaking, his feet halting their walking simultaneously. Luke stood beside Summer, getting in her face, and trying to get her to move so he could address Marissa.

Ryan followed Seth's gaze and felt his blood boil. He strided toward the girls, grabbing Luke's shoulder and forcing him away from them. "What are you doing here?" His intense blue eyes darkened as he stared at this boy. All he wanted to do was punch him..hard..and a lot.

Luke moved to step forward again, but the boy kept him back. "I just wanna talk to Marissa.."

Ryan held up his hand, clenching it. "Not gonna happen."

"Marissa.." Luke made the mistake of trying to avoid the other guy by side stepping him and running directly into the small coffee table in front of the couch. "Mar..ow.." He clutched his shin and cursed.

No longer seeing a threat, Ryan went over to Marissa holding out his hand. His eyes said everything for him.

Marissa looked from her ex to her boyfriend and smiled softly, nodding, and giving Ryan her hand. She let him pull her to her feet and walked a few steps with him before he abruptly halted and looked at her.

Ryan's hand went to her cheek as he addressed his girlfriend. "You ok?" When she nodded, he leaned closer and kissed her softly on the mouth, deeply drawing her into the kiss as well. His arms went around her small frame, holding her close to him.

Fully forgetting where she was, Marissa fell into the sensual liplock wrapping her arms around his neck and stepping even closer to him. There was nothing better than kissing Ryan……well…ok..maybe one thing better.. But that would come later…probably.

Summer sighed happily as she leaned against Seth's right side and watched her best friend. "He's really good for her…huh Cohen?" She looked up to her own boyfriend, self-proclaimed even.

"He's great for her, Summer." Seth responded, wrapping his right arm around her waist.

After school was quickly becoming Marissa's favorite time of day. "Mmm…" She bit her lip as the low moan escaped her. She closed her eyes a second and then opened them to Ryan's own intensely blue irises. She forgot everything else as she watched him smile, kissing her neck and throat. She was acutely aware of how firey his touch was on her stomach as his palm slid under the fabric of her cotton polo shirt.

Ryan curled his fingers in and ran them up her side in a slow manner, continuing to kiss her throat. This was the only thing he'd been thinking about all day. Marissa's hair in his fingers. Marissa's smile. Marissa's warmth. He was surprised he was even able to control himself right now, what with the tumult of hormones he was experiencing because of a certain blue eyed beauty.

The digital read out on the clock caught her attention as Marissa lifted her head. 6:56pm. They'd been making out for an hour now and a stopping point seemed far in the distance, unless she said something. So why wasn't she? Easy.. Because she loved this feeling, this…powerlessness… That's how it felt anyway, like she was unable to assert any sort of power over him. And it wasn't like it was an unfamiliar feeling. She'd always felt that way with Luke, but there was one strong difference. With Ryan…she wasn't afraid of feeling powerless. Unlike Luke, Ryan would never hurt her.

"So…Captain Oats.." Summer addressed the plastic horse as she looked around the empty room. "Where's Cohen?" Of course, there was no actual response from the toy. She sat down on the bed and leaned back onto the mattress. Seriously. Where was he?

"I left Summer all by herself, Mom.." Seth stated anxiously as he stood next to the island watching his mother cook. "What are you doing?"

Kirsten looked up from the raw chicken she was washing. "Cooking dinner." Her blond hair was pulled back in an elastic band and she had an auburn colored apron on over her business suit. "Will she be staying?"

"Yeah.. Probably.." Seth shook his head, grabbed the waters he'd come for, and went back upstairs.

"Geez, Cohen. How long does it take to get a water?" Summer asked as he opened the door and then handed her an ice cold bottle. She unscrewed the cap and took a large gulp, savoring the sensation of the cold liquid running down her hot throat.

"Sorry.." Seth drank some of his and sat down beside her. "Did you tell Captain Oats about Princess Sparkle?"

"He's very interested." She smiled at him. "And so am I."

"I can't believe she's dating him…" Holly responded, shaking her head and reaching for a fry.

"I can." Sarah stated, also reaching for a fry.

A table away, a group of Newpsies was gossiping about the latest scandals. One in particular. "I can't imagine what Kirsten was thinking?" Darlanna Howard said with a sigh.

Taryn nodded, whispering back. "And I heard the two have actually started dating."

Darlanna gasped. "No..they're brother and sister…"

Holly nearly choked on her fries. Were the Newpsies talking about who she thought they were? It seemed to fit. Kirsten had been mentioned and there was something vague about an adoption…. But the real bombshell was the last bit of information. Marissa was dating her adopted brother!

Sarah looked at her friend in alarm. "Holly.. Holly, breathe.." She snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face and waited for a response.

"What?" Luke sat up as he listened to Holly on the other end of the phone line. "You're serious?" He nodded, said bye and hung up his cell. Marissa was dating a guy who was legally considered her brother..? That meant that the guy she was always with, the one who had hit him at the party.. And almost at school.. The guy was her boyfriend..and her brother? Maybe the crash really had driven her crazy.. He'd just find some way to get her back..or pass her around..whichever.

Kirsten quietly turned the knob on the door and stepped inside the large room. It was totally dark without the lamplight shinning inside, or the Moonlight outside. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness a second before walking over to the bed. Laying together on top of the comforter were her new daughter and new son. Ryan's arm was around Marissa's back as her body was curled close to him, her own arm drapping over his stomach. They looked so sweet together, she really did not want to wake them up and separate them, but they could not sleep together….not yet. When the scandal had died down, and when their lives weren't under scrutiny every second of the day, she'd let them. But not right now. She shook Ryan's shoulder and waited for him to wake up.

"Kirsten…" Ryan blinked. "Is everything…" He suddenly became aware of why his new mother was in his room…and it had everything to do with the girl in his arms.

"Marissa needs to sleep in her own bed." Kirsten answered softly.

Ryan nodded in understanding and lifted his arm off from the girl's back, shaking her shoulder lightly. "Marissa.."

"Hmm.." Marissa looked up, sleep clouding her vision. "Ryan.."

Ryan smiled. "You have to go to bed."

Marissa pouted. "I'm ok here.." She laid her head back down on his chest.

Kirsten laughed and stepped forward. "Marissa, you two can't sleep together. It's going to be hell when this gets out and if social services finds out you are not only dating.. But sleeping in the room at night.. They'll take Ryan away from us."

Instantly, Marissa sat up and rolled away from Ryan. "Ok..sorry.." She was on her feet and grabbing her shoes on the way out the door. "See you in the morning.."

Ryan nodded, sitting up as he watched her leave. "Yeah.." He then turned to Kirsten. "Is that true?"

Kirsten shrugged. "I'm not positive, but it seems like a reasonable threat." She smiled back at him. "And it got the desired result."

Ryan offered a small smile. "Marissa and me in our own rooms.."

Kirsten nodded, stepping back over to the door. "Night, Ryan." She exited, softly closing the door behind her.

The Next Day-

Ryan sat at the end of island eating his cereal when Marissa walked in. "Hey.." He smiled at her, then went back to eating. He couldn't help but notice her morning ensemble, a white t-shirt and a pair of gray short shorts. No bra. "Morning.."

Marissa opened the refrigerator and extracted the cream cheese tub and the milk, setting them on the island's counter. "Morning.." She answered back, opening a drawer and pulling out a knife. "Did Kirsten say anything to you?"

Ryan shook his head in response and continued eating.

"You're quiet.." Marissa stated as she sat down next to him.

Ryan wasn't surprised when his body began to give off those tell-tale signs of just how aware of the girl's presence it was and tried to ignore it. "Don't talk much.."

Marissa smiled, bitting into her now cream cheese covered bagel. "More so than usual..I mean."

Ryan nodded. "I know.." He caught her gaze and decided to let his control go just a little. His arms encircled her waist as he pulled her out of her chair and onto his lap, kissing her intensely at once.

Instantly, the light was flicked on and a very surprised Sandy stood there in his robe. "Sorry.." He smiled, flipped the light back off, and retreated back to his bedroom giving the kids privacy.

Kirsten yawned and sat up as Sandy walked back into the room. "You're up early." She smiled at him as he crossed the room and got back into the bed.

Sandy nodded, kissing her. "I just wanted to make sure the kids had all slept in their own beds."

Marissa pulled away from Ryan's incessant kisses long enough to finish the last bite of her bagel and then joined him once again. "Don't you think.." She closed her eyes. "This would be better off in a bedroom?"

Ryan looked up to her. "Yours or mine.."

"Yours is closer." She answered, getting off his lap.

Later, as she walked into the classroom, Marissa couldn't help but notice how you've-got-something-on-your-face out of place that she felt. She sat down quietly, moving her messenger bag onto the table top, and pretended to study her Biology textbook while loud snatches of various conversations attracted her attention.

She could hear things like "Can you believe it? How desperate is she?" and "Is it even legal?" clearly from all around the classroom. It seemed as if every single conversation going on was centered around her..and not in a good way. These people were talking about her like she had the plague and it was really starting to get to her.

"Hey.." The soft baritone voice sounded as if it was just behind her.

Marissa looked up and turned her head to her left. "Yeah?" Staring back at her was a boy she had never seen before but the bleached blond hair and the ridiculous muscle shirt were a dead giveaway of what sort he associated with.

The boy kneeled down, resting an uninvited hand on her left shoulder, and tilted his head a bit. "So I was wondering…..would you like to go on a date.."

Marissa started to respond but the boy interrupted her.

"Cause ya know.. I'm all over the incest thing.." The hand on her shoulder moved lower to just above her chest as he finished speaking. "it means a girl's got no barriers.."

Furious, she pushed his hand off her. "Get away from me." She considered running from the room but decided against it. She could just wait this out for a few more minutes. Summer would walk in any second now.

Laughing, the boy retreated to his own table.

"He did WHAT?" Summer shrieked out, her plastic fork dropping from her hand.

Holly nodded animatedly. "He did. I know.. Random.."

"Ewww.." Summer responded, looking up and waving to someone in the distance. "Atwood!"

Holly turned her head, her blond hair falling away from her shoulder. "He is hot.." She studied the boy as he walked over to their table. He was a little taller than herself, with these knee-weakening blue eyes, and some seriously muscled arms. She could totally see why Marissa was so into him.

"Hey.." Ryan said softly as he sat down on the other side of the table, across from both girls. Catching Summer's eye, he tried to avoid the take-me-now eyes of the blond. "Where's Marissa?"

Summer noted how uncomfortable her new friend was as she spoke. "Don't know..she said she'd be here in a couple minutes when we separated inside the cafeteria." She pushed her Styrofoam tray away from her and moved to stand up, grabbing her purse and bag in the process. "We should really go look for her.." She reached for Ryan's arm and tugged on his sleeve. "Come on."

Happily, he stood up and walked with her leaving a confused Holly still at the table. When they were ten feet away, he leaned closer to Summer so he could speak to her and not be overheard. "Thanks for that."

Summer nodded. "I could tell you were about to be Holly's newest prey. That girl's like a hawk or something. Every guy is a mouse or some kind of hairy rodent."

Ryan just nodded, not sure how to respond. As they continued walking into the Lounge area, he finally spoke up. " Marissa.." There she was, standing by the pinball machine, with her arms crossed over her body and her eyes darting around the room as if she were surveying for potential dangers. Immediately, he headed her way.

Marissa looked up just as Ryan appeared in front of her. "Hey.." She smiled brightly.

"Hey.." Ryan answered back reaching for her hand. He took note of how cautious she seemed and wondered if something had happened.

"Hey, it's the incestuous couple!" Some random guy hollered out thinking he was being cute.

Marissa watched as Ryan's eyes turned cold and his jaw became set. "Ryan.." She didn't want him to lose his cool so she had to grab and hold his attention. That meant saying or doing something so unexpected he'd have to respond. She moved closer, curling her fingers around the front belt loops of his jeans and pulling him to her. "Let me take you somewhere else.." Her voice was as soft as the kiss that followed.

The anger within him simply disappeared as soon as her lips connected with his. That was her power. He smiled, moving his arms around her waist and to her lower back. Kissing her back, he eased his tongue into her mouth, moving it around her own tongue in a counter-clockwise circle and then rubbing the bottom of his tongue across the top of hers. Ryan absently pushed her against the wall, leaning forward to deepen their kiss. The fact that they were giving a very unwelcome show to a number of closed-minded people was completely forgotten as the kiss began to steal his senses.

Summer lightly tapped Marissa's shoulder hoping for some kind of response. "Coop.." Everyone was staring, open-mouthed, as the two made out in the corner of the lounge area of their high school. Getting no response, she tried tapping Ryan's shoulder. "Atwood…" But he was to far gone, the same as Marissa.

Luke felt his veins heat like they were on fire. He's walked into the lounge expected to get a coffee, not a floor show. Marissa was clearly no longer interested in him and that posed a problem. He hated to lose..at anything. And he wanted to beat the crap out of this new guy, really show him who he was dealing with. Who's girl he was messing with. First it had been a simply maybe…..now his plan was a certainty. The new guy was really gonna pay. Soon.

"Have you even played before?" Seth asked Ryan as he watched the little Ninja on the tv screen run around in idiotic circles.

"Not really.." Ryan stated just as his character bit the dust.

"I rock with the court-staff.." Marissa stated with a soft nod as she sat down next to her boyfriend. "So I guess it's my turn.."

Ryan silently handed her the controller and shook his head.

Marissa looked over to Seth as their characters appeared on the tv screen. "So where's Kirsten and Sandy?" She attacked the enemy with some pretty surprising accuracy until her cell phone went off and took away her concentration. She passed the controller back to Ryan. "Do me proud.."

Ryan and Seth both watched as she pulled her cell out of her pocket and headed upstairs to her room.

"Summer." Seth stated with assurance as he went back to kicking enemy butt on the game.

Ryan nodded, his attention fully on the tv screen. Marissa had told him to make her proud, so he at least had to try. He stared at Seth as the boy's character stabbed his character. "I thought we were on the same team?"

Seth shrugged, not looking back to Ryan. "Battle hazard…sorry."

"Right.." Ryan sighed and went back to trying to kill the annoying and seemingly innumerable Ninjas.

Marissa set her cell phone down on her nightstand and laid down on the bed. She really liked Ryan but it seemed like everyone was against their relationship. Well, everyone except Summer and the Cohens. But she didn't have problems with the ones who accepted her; her issues lied with those of them who didn't.

Sighing, she rolled over onto her stomach, her gaze rested on the window of her room. She'd forgotten to close it this morning before leaving for school and the curtains were swinging in the light breeze of the early night. She lifted off the bed, crossed the room, and slowly shut the window as her eyes focused on the scenery. The pool-house stood out as the several glass doors reflected the light from the outdoor light sensors and she could easily imagine Ryan standing there, letting down the blind or reading on the bed. Actually, it looked like she could see everything inside the room from here. His disgaurded sweatshirt on the chair, his messenger bag on the bed, a lone textbook on the floor. What would it be like to look out the window and be faced with the reality of him not being there anymore? Just thinking about the possibility, tears streamed down her cheeks.

There was rapping of knuckles on the door, then Ryan stepped into the room. "Seth wanted to know if you invited Summer…" He stopped speaking as she turned to face him. She was crying. Or had been. "Marissa…" He crossed the room quickly and hugged her to him.

Marissa leaned her head against his chest and just held him for several seconds. She never wanted to let him go. So what if their relationship was immoral to the rest of Newport! For once, she just did not give a dn. Her quality of life was a thousand times better because of Ryan. And if they couldn't see that, it was their issue.. Not hers. Right? She looked up and smiled warmly. "I love you.."

Ryan hugged her still closer, his heart pounding. She'd finally given voice to something he'd been feeling for awhile now and he couldn't imagine anything topping this moment. Ever. He gave her a half smile in return. "I was wondering when you'd say it." He kissed her softly and pulled back. "I love you, Marissa."

"Do you really have to hurt him though?" Holly asked as she searched her Contacts for Marissa Cooper's phone number in her cell phone's directory.

Luke looked up to her as he laid with his back to her mattress. "Just show him a Newport welcome…make the call.."

"Fine." Holly pressed the Call button and waited for a response. "Hey, Marissa. Do you think you could meet me at the peir in like an hour? I kinda need some help." She heard the answer and hung up, turning back to Luke. "Happy?"

"You're gonna meet Holly this late?" Ryan asked as he watched Marissa pick up her purse and extract her car keys.

Marissa nodded. "Did you wanna come?"

"No.." Ryan couldn't help but remember his last encounter with the blond, and shuddered.

Chuckling, Marissa smiled. "A lot of guys have that reaction……..but then the others are all over her."

"I can understand why." Ryan responded off-handedly.

They exited her room together.

Seth looked up as Ryan re-entered the room. "Thought you weren't gonna come back,Man."

Ryan sat back down, picking up the controller. "Yeah.."

When she got there, Marissa spotted Holly right away and headed down the pier, her sneakers making smacking noises as she hustled over to her friend. "What's up, Hol?"

Holly seemed momentarily stunned and then lowered her head. "I just need to talk to someone…"

Both boys looked up as the phone rang. Seth dropped his controller and headed toward the receiver in the kitchen with Ryan right behind him.

"Cohens" Seth said into the cordless. "Uh…hang on.." He looked over to Ryan and tried not to drop the phone. "Marissa was assaulted…"

Ryan closed his eyes as the air in the room suddenly disappeared. He didn't bother to respond, just snatched the extra set of car keys off the counter and headed for the front door.

"Look, Holly.. I really have to go." Marissa said for the third time in the last five minutes. "The Cohens won't be happy if I'm not home when they get there.."

Holly nodded, but grabbed onto the girl's arm. "Walk me to my car?"

"Sure." Marissa nodded in understanding.

"Seth, you drive like a grandmother." Ryan muttered as he looked out the window. "Did the guy say anything else?"

Seth shook his head as he pulled into a parking spot in the middle of the near empty parking lot. "Just what happened and to meet him under the pier. That's it." As soon as he shut of the engine, he looked up to an empty passanger seat. Ryan was already running.

Was she ok? What exactly did assaulted mean? Was she…? He'd kill the guy! Ryan tried to reign in his thoughts as he sprinted down the beach to get under the pier as soon as he could.. To get to Marissa.

The waves crashed against the various wooden planks and pillars as Luke and two other water polo players waited in silence.

Ryan reached the proposed meeting place and searched in vain for Marissa for a minute before someone stepped out of the shadows. "You.."

Seth arrived beside Ryan just as the first punch was being thrown, by Luke. "Uh-oh.." He barely had time to back up before he watched his new brother let his anger go. Ryan was flurry of punches and pins for several minutes before one well placed kick sent him sprawling to the sand, the cold surf knocking him momentarily paralyzed.

Luke landed a punch the upper part of Ryan's face and called for his two friends to get Seth.

Marissa was certain she'd heard something that time. "There's someone under the pier." She didn't wait for Holly to join her as she made a mad sprint across the sand. She could just make out blurred shapes for awhile, but it seemed like someone was getting the crap beat out of them by what looked like three other guys. Was she about to bust into a loan shark's business deal gone bad? Or maybe a gang bashing? She was at least sure of one thing….this was not going to end well.

Seth laid on the sand, groaning and clutching his stomach where he'd been kicked at least twice. He looked over to his left at Ryan who was also on the sand, but seemed hurt a lot more. A freaking ambush! He's lead his new brother right into an all out water polo player target practice of sorts.

Ryan ignored the pain in shoulder and sat up, his blue eyes widening as his gaze, though blurred from pouring blood, rested on a certain long-legged, small framed, blue eyed beauty running toward him.

Luke looked over the damage with a pleased smile and high fived his buddies, then froze. Marissa was standing about ten feet away, the surf slapping against her legs.

"Ryan!" Marissa ran and slid down into the sand beside him. She looked up to Luke, standing. "What is your problem?!" Madder than she had been in very long time, she stepped forward and hit him surprising herself with her audacity.

Shocked and furious, Luke grabbed her wrist and wrenched her forward. "Bad choice.."

Ryan struggled to his feet, then walk-stumbled his way to Luke. His voice was as cold as his gaze. "Take your hands off her. Now."

Before another punch could be thrown, a security cop appeared. He was pretty young and had a good build. "What's going on here?" He looked from the kid on the ground, to the one who had to lean against the weirdly placed pillars to stay on his feet, to the girl, and then to the boy who seemed to be gripping her wrist aggressively. "Ok.. Release her and step away."

Safely back home, Marissa looked up as Ryan re-entered the room, an icepack in his hand. She watched him go back into the bathroom for a small hand towel and smiled when he sat down on the bed. "I never thought Luke was that messed up.." She shook her head in awe.

Ryan laid the icepack across her purple wrist and wrapped it with the hand towel. "But you're ok." He looked up to her, holding her gaze. "When I heard…I had no idea what to expect…"

Marissa smiled, leaning her forehead against his. "I'm ok…….Better than ok….." She placed her good hand on top of his. "I'm with you…I'm great.."

The Dangers of Love PART TWO

Ryan stepped out of the shower carefully. Ever since Friday night's fight..or rather ambush.. He'd been stepping easy. Luke had really messed up his left shoulder and the bruises all one his stomach weren't going to go away any time soon. And his face…wow..

He stepped up to the mirror and ran his palm across the film of condensation. His right eye stared back at the puffed up, bruised version of his usually chiseled face. Ryan would say one thing for the Water Polo team.. They could really do damage in a fight. He stared back at the mirror just surveying how much worse that particular damage had gotten since last night. The verdict.. It was a lot worse. A whole lot.

Marissa stood in front of the mirror looking through it, lost in thought. Ever since last night, she'd been thinking about Luke. Or more specifically, what Luke would continue to do to Ryan if she continued to date him. All the scenarios ended bad…really bad. She shook her head and reached for the brush on her nightstand, running it through her hair without much care. Her priority was Ryan. And that meant dealing with Luke.

She stopped brushing her hair, letting the brush fall from her hand as she stared at the mirror. The bruised area where Luke had grabbed her seemed to have grown overnight. She turned away from the mirror, stomping over to her closet and ripping open the door. Her first instinct was to wear long sleeves to hide her shame, but then something occurred to her. Something she could use. And now she had a plan.

Ryan sat at the table, quietly eating cereal and trying not to wince ever time his jaw moved.

Seth wandered into the room on very soft footing. His stomach was killing him thanks to the unwelcome reception from last night directed at his abs. He gingerly sat down at the table and acknowledged his adopted brother. "Hey, Man."

Ryan looked up and nodded. Seth looked like he was going to cry any second now, but at least he was the one who had gotten the most of the beatings. He passed him the cereal box. "Hey.."

"So..what do we tell them?" Seth asked, trying to lean back in the chair without a grunt of pain.

As if on cue, the they in question simply walked into the room.

Kirsten stopped briefly by the coffee machine to fill a mug, and then turned to smile at the boys. But when she saw Ryan's face, she went over and looked closely at him. "My god, what happened?"

Sandy did likewise, his eyes on his adopted son. "Ryan?"

Ryan looked up. "Nothing.. I'm fine. I took care of it."

Kirsten shot Seth a look. "Took care of what?"

Seth, in turn looked to Ryan. "Uh…something to do with…a..uh…a guy messing with ..uh..Marissa …last night. We uh.. Went to the diner.. And.."

Ryan took up the false explanation. "And this other customer grabbed Marissa outside the diner.. He ..musta been drunk or something.. Then he had..uh.. Buddies.."

Sandy and Kirsten shared a look as if deciding whether or not to believe this, and then nodded together showing that they did indeed believe the lie.

Kirsten looked back to Ryan. "Is Marissa ok?"

"She's fine. Thanks, Kirsten." Marissa responded as she stepped into the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator. She reached in and got the milk, but felt a sudden pain shoot through her wrist as she lifted the jug. Her hand released the jog on its own and she watched as it slammed into the floor, bursting on impact. "Oh..sorry…" She started to move to her knees when a hand caught her upper arm. When she looked up, she smiled briefly then frowned. "You look awful.." She stared back at Ryan as he crouched there.

Ryan wanted to smile but his jaw was being just lieniant enough to let him talk. "It's not as bad as it looks." He pulled her to her feet and turned back to Sandy and Kirsten. "Sorry about the milk. We'll get another one today"

Kirsten nodded as she handed Sandy a paper towel. "Don't worry about it." She scanned Marissa. "You sure you're ok, Sweetie?"

"You sure you want to do this, Coop?" Summer stared back at her best friend simply unable to give an expression. "I mean.. look what he did to Ryan.." She leaned back onto the beach towel and waited for a response.

"Exactly, Sum. And he won't back off either." Marissa sighed, her blue eyes trained on the surf. "And this way.. He can't hurt anyone else either.."

"Coop, this is like totally crazy. Offer yourself to the very guy who … what are you thinking?" Summer sat up when she saw the boys returning. "Shhh.."

Seth and Ryan walked back to the girls and sat down simultaneously. "Hey.."

Marissa stared at her Contacts list. Was she really going to do this? Yes. She most definitely was. She selected Luke's name and pressed Call. There were a few rings and then his greeting. She waited and then left a message. "It's Marissa. Meet me at the beach tonight. 6pm." She clicked off and dropped her cell back into her purse, pushing open the restroom door and walking back to the table she was sharing with Ryan, Seth, and Summer.

"Shopping with Summer, huh.." Ryan stated as he tried to smile back his beautiful, and clearly troubled, girlfriend/ sister.

"Yeah.. She has this thing where we go raid the mall when I feel bad.." Marissa said quietly, hoping she was convincing him.

Ryan nodded, dropping his hand onto her thigh with a soft plop. "Have fun, ok."

"Yeah.." Marissa nodded back. She held his blue eyes with her own as her fingers traced his swollen face. "I'm really sorry, Ryan.."

"Shhh..Hey…" Ryan shifted so he could drape his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, using his other hand to lift up her chin. "I'm used to it. I'm more worried about you." His eyes fell onto her bruised wrist.

"I'm ok. I guess it'll just be sore for a while…" Marissa watched as he picked up her upturned hand and brought his lips to the inside of her wrist.

Ryan didn't bother to say anything before he moved from her wrist to her mouth with a soft, comforting kiss. "What time do you have to leave?"

"Uhmm..Summer said to meet her at 5:45 at her place." Marissa answered quietly as she let her mind drift away from Luke and settle on Ryan…or more accurately.. Ryan's affection.

Luke tapped his fingers against the steering wheel impatiently. Four more minutes. What exactly was this meeting about anyway? So pathetic plea for him to stop going after Ryan? Whatever. He turned off the ignition and exited the car, walking toward the beach.

He could just make out her tiny form standing by that rundown lifeguard station. Her back was to him as he approached.

Marissa watched the waves and sucked in her ragged breath. She looked back down to the metal flask in her hand and sighed. If she was going to do this, she sure as hell was not going to do it sober. She unscrewed the cap and took several sips of the liquid, gulping as it burned her throat. She slid her other hand back into the pocket of her sweatshirt and felt the cold plastic of the tape recorder. She was prepared. Now she just had to go through with her plan. And get out unharmed.

She stiffened as a hand rested on her shoulder. "Luke.."

"Yeah." Luke waited for her to turn around and then crossed his arms and leaned against the railing of the ramp to the upper part of the lifeguard station.

Marissa turned around, sliding her hand into her sweatshirt and pressing down the record button. "I want you to stop coming after Ryan."

Luke studied her a minute. "Yeah.. Well I don't want to…unless.." He lifted away from the railing and stepped up to her, moving his hand to her waist. "you have something worth it.." His hand pressed into her side, his eyes holding hers. "something I want.."

It was all she could do not to move away as he touched her. Marissa allowed a look of shock to cross her face for an instant and then made a show of feeling defeated. "No.." She stepped back, praying he would take the bait.

Luke's expression darkened and he grabbed her arm, forcing her closer. "Marissa.." He all but threw her against the railing, moving in front of her and holding her there. "I missed you…"

Marissa could hear her heart pounding inside her chest. God, the recorder had better be picking this up! She looked up to Luke. "Let go, Luke.." She tried to shift away from him, moving to his left and pulling away. But his grip on her arm and waist wasn't changing. She was just way to weak compared to him.

"Let go…" Luke laughed. "I'm not ready to.." He pulled her back across the sand as she continued to pull away from him.

Crap! She was trying to get her arm loose and getting nowhere! Again, she pulled back, biting her lip as his grip got tighter. She was losing! No..she was falling! Her head hit the sand just before her back and legs followed.

Luke glared down at Marissa. He held her arm, his eyes catching hers. "You came here to make a deal. And I'm not letting you leave till the terms are met.." His free hand slid under the left side of her sweatshirt.

Summer checked the clock again to make sure she had read it right. 6:25pm. Marissa was supposed to call by 6:20pm or Summer was supposed to call 911. Either way, she was five minutes late. She sucked in her breath, steeling her nerves and dialed 911. "There's an assault in progress on the beach just about 300 yards from the Crab Shack.. It's.. this.. Guy.. He's trying to..and this girl.. Just hurry" She hung up before the operator could ask her name, setting the receiver back into the base. Please let them get there in time…

Ryan looked up from the book he was reading when his cell went off. Surely Seth wasn't actually calling him from the house? He leaned over and picked up the phone, flipping it open. "Yeah.." Summer was the one on the line. "Summer…did you mean to call Seth? Cause.." The next thing out of her mouth made him sit up in shock. "What…" He listened for a second more and then responded. "Ok..ok..I'm on my way.." He shut the phone, slid it into his pants pocket, and ran out the door.

Ryan pulled the Range Rover into the driveway and jumped out, running up to the front door. Summer stood there white as a sheet and half dazed. "What happened?"

"I…Coop..she wanted…" Summer babbled a minute before clearing her head. "I'm sorry.. I thought she'd be ok…."

"Summer." Ryan grabbed the girl's shoulder just enough to bring her back to earth.

Summer stared up him. "Marissa had this plan…she..she went to meet Luke.."

"Where???" The intensity of the word was about as high as the demanding tone that accompanied it. Ryan couldn't remember another time in his life that he had been so full of rage. But who was he angry with exactly? Marissa? Summer? Luke?

"The beach…" Summer responded nearly catatonic.

Ryan nodded, took her wrist in a loose grip, and ran with her back down the driveway.

Barely forty minutes after getting the call, he ambulance arrived at the beach and three EMTs jumped out, pulling the gurney out of the back along with the necessary supplies, and started running like their feet were on fire. It was hard to tell where exactly the victim was supposed to be.

A police cruiser pulled up just as the men disappeared over a sand dune. The older man in the driver's seat stepped out and looked around. There was no sign of peeling tire marks..no sign of a struggle..or an tell-tale blood stains. Whoever the perp was.. He wasn't hurt and he was long gone..

Ryan looked over at Summer as they waited for the light to change. "Call again."

Summer nodded, pressing redial on her cell and putting it to her ear.

A loud ringing interrupted the conversation the EMTs were having as they carefully moved the young girl onto the gurney. One of them turned toward the sound and spotted a small, shiny object laying on the sand about a half foot from where the girl was found. He snatched it up and flipped it open without thinking. "Hello…"

Summer blinked when she actually heard a voice on the receiving end of the line. "Who is this? Where's Marissa?"

Ryan nearly slammed on the brake, but kept his cool. His eyes stayed on the road, but his hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"Hey….guys.." The older cop had joined the scene and held up the tape recorder that had fallen out of the girl's discarded sweatshirt.

The two EMTs looked at the other man as he pressed the rewind button. "Maybe there's something on here we can use to find this guy.." The sound of the rewinding ended and he pressed play..

The third one walked over and set the cell phone in his hand onto the gurney next to the girl. He heard the recording start and listened.

( recorded conversation)

G- I want you to stop coming after Ryan

B- Yeah, well I don't want to..unless you have something worth it.. pause and sounds of movement .. Something I want..

G-No.

B- Marissa.. I missed you..

G-Let go, Luke. sounds of a starting struggle

B- Let go laughter I'm not ready to..

loud sounds of a struggle and then an amplified thud

B- You came here to make a deal. And I'm not letting you leave till the terms are met.

sounds of a violent struggle

G- screaming Stop! No…Luke..

sounds of a violent struggle and a muffled woosh followed by an amplified thud again

( end)

The cop shut off the recorder and looked around to the other men. "I'd say we got a name for the perp." He stood up, pocketing the recorder. "You all better get her to the hospital ..NOW.."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Consequences Part One

Fueled by anger and begging for the best case scenario, Ryan burst into the ER's entrance nearly toppling a frazzled nurse and several waiting patients. "Sorry.." He stated flatly as he continued onward to the information desk. "Excuse me.. Where would I find Marissa Cooper?"

The lady seated behind the desk simply stared at him tiredly. "I'm sorry, Sir, but unless you are family we can't give out that information."

Ryan balked, his fists clenching. Technically, he was her brother. The law of adoption made it so. "I'm her brother. Please.. Is she here?" He turned his blue eyes onto the woman in a pleading way.

Accepting his response, the lady nodded. "A young girl was carried in not long ago. I believe her name was Marissa. Let me check." She stood up and went farther back, ducking into a little room and speaking to someone.

Ryan watched the exchange in silence until someone brushed by his shoulder, making him turn to apologize for being in the way. "Oh.." He stared at the worried expression in the brown eyes in front of him and instinctively put his arm around the petite girl. "Summer… she's ok.." But even as he said it, it felt like a lie.

"Mr. Cooper?" The desk attendant addressed the young boy with much solemnity.

It took a moment for Ryan to realize she meant him. He had said he was Marissa's brother so naturally the woman would think that was his last name. "Yes."

"Your sister is in the back. Please pass through the doors and speak to the nurse there." The woman waved him off.

Ryan thanked her, grabbed Summer's hand and walked to the doors. They opened and he stepped through, pulling Summer along. A bulky, but smiling, woman in green scrubs was waiting for them.

The nurse held up her hand. "I'm sorry. Just you, Mr. Cooper."

Ryan knew Summer wanted to be there more than anything. And Marissa would want her there as well. He wasn't going to let the rules keep them apart. "This is Summer Roberts. She's my sister's best friend.."

The nurse shook her head.

Summer stepped up, annoyed. "Look nurse lady, Marissa has no more family ok. They died." She shot a look toward Ryan. "This isn't her brother. She doesn't have one. Ryan's adoptive parents took Marissa in after her parents' will asked them to. Please..like..have a heart.."

The nurse studied the two teenagers and then nodded. "Alright.. But for the record… you're both siblings."

Both Ryan and Summer smiled as the nurse lead them back a ways to a little glass walled alcove.

It seemed darker in here now, Seth thought as he stared off into space. Captain Oats was his only source of comfort right now. Ryan had just called, letting him know what had happened with…no..to Marissa. Now he had to let his parents know. Summer had said Marissa was going to be ok physically. But what exactly did that mean? She was ok physically… Did that mean she wasn't ok mentally?

Sighing, he slid off the bed, setting Captain Oats back on the nightstand, and exiting the bedroom. He could hear his parents' voices coming from downstairs as he descended the steps.

"Hey…Uh..Ryan and Marissa…" He felt his mouth go dry. "They're at the hospital.."

Sandy stared up at his son. "What happened?!"

Kirsten, having just set her purse and keys down, snatched them back up. "I'll drive. Seth. Explain. Now."

They all piled back outside in rapid motion.

"I keep thinking I should call her Dad…" Summer's soft tone did little to hide her sadness as she watched her best friend cower in a corner like a feral animal.

Ryan put a hand on Summer's shoulder before he responded. "He's gone, Summer. So is her mom. The Cohens are on the way." His gaze drifted to his girlfriend, huddled on the dusty tile floor, her hair sticky with sweat, her blue eyes wild with distrust and fear. He watched her favor her bandaged wrist and felt his heart break. All he wanted to do was comfort her, but the last time he'd stepped near she'd freaked out.

"….Ry…."

Summer shot up from her seat and crossed the room to kneel in front of the petrified Marissa. "Shh..Baby..Hey.." She lifted her hand to tuck stray hairs behind her best friend's ear and the girl let her. "Ryan's right here, Sweetie."

Marissa stared back at Summer like she was seeing her for the first time in months. That's how strong her disbelief was right now. Was this really her best friend, or was this a delusion brought on by intense pain? She looked up with a cautionary glance till her eyes rested on Ryan. "….Ryan.." Saying his name seemed to have the power to lift the figurative fog from her mind. And then everything came back…quickly, without remorse.. She was fighting for her safety once again. Clawing at him with what was left of her strength. Trying to push him away… Everything was in vivid color. And it was absolute torture..

"Marissa.." Ryan moved in front of Summer, taking Marissa's hand in a very gentle grip. He waited for her to speak.

"…Ry…Ryan…" Marissa held his gaze for a second, then threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into the cotton of his t-shirt as the damn holding back her pain finally broke.

Summer knew Marissa was ok again. She had to be. Ra…hurt women didn't usually bounce back to trusting men so soon. But then, the nurse hadn't said what was wrong with her. Maybe she hadn't been ra..attacked after all. But that couldn't match the terror and distrust in her new demeanor. No. Luke had done something to Marissa. The evidence was pretty clear. But what the something was… the nurse wasn't saying. Not till the "parents" were present.

"Where's that list!" A very agitated older man sat behind his desk with impatientance written all over his face and working like waves off his slumped posture and tapping fingers. His brown eyes flicked all around the room. This case was messing with his mind.

It wasn't a new occurrence per-se. Young girls got beat up and or raped all the time. But never had the attack actually been recorded. This was masterful evidence leading to a guilty verdict and some serious jail time. But first, where the blazes was the perp! Considering the girl's age and familiarity of the conversation with the attacker… this Luke guy.. It was a good start to assume both were in high school. Thus, he needed that list.

"Here sir…" An impish looking employee handed a manila folder to him and walked away.

The older cop flipped through the folder quickly, extracting the numerous bundle of white sheets of paper. The list. Finally. He'd asked his assistants to cross reference Marissa and Luke and bring him a print out of every high school in the area that was home to both the names. First up was Harbor High School. Five Lukes and One Marissa. He scanned the print outs of each kid's class schedule and noticed that the one Marissa and one of the Lukes had at least three classes together. Luke Ward. Welcome to the suspect list.

Luke watched the water cover the sand as he sat at the edge of the shore. What had he done? What…had …he..done..? All he could see was her expression. All he could hear were her screams. All he could see was her blood.

As Sandy, Kirsten and Seth headed toward the specified ER room, Summer cut them off. She looked them all in the eye and tried to hold her voice at an even tone as she spoke. "The nurse won't tell us what happened to her till you are in the room. …" She bit her lip, looking back to the room. "I think it's really really bad…"

Ryan looked up as his adoptive family walked into the room. Marissa was curled in the fetal position on his lap and was still crying. It had taken all of his control not to shake the answer out of the nurse, but to wait for the Cohens to arrive. "You're here.." He allowed a slight smile to show before going back to his expressionless observation of Marissa.

The nurse walked in and everyone waited.

Carson Ward stared back at the man in uniform. "Are you saying my son is a suspect in …this…case?" He had listened to the cop detail the crime and couldn't accept that his son was that disturbed.

The older man watched the familiar expression of parental denial cross and settle onto the father's face. He did feel for the guy… but then, he wanted the kid responsible to get thrown in jail for a minimum of ten years. "I'm truly sorry, Mr. Ward. Don't blame yourself for your son's behavior. They hardly ever turn out the way we think they will." He clapped the man on the shoulder. "I'll call you when we bring in your son." He turned and walked back to the squad car.

Carson watched the car drive away and silently shut the front door. What was he going to tell his wife?

The nurse cleared her throat and stared around the room. "Miss Cooper has suffered a psychological breakdown due to her..uhm.." She went quiet and looked around the room once again. "Can the children please leave the room?"

Seth took hold of Summer's hand and escorted her out, but Ryan didn't move.

Sandy watched his adopted son a minute and then looked back to the nurse. "I think it would be better for Marissa if our son stayed."

The nurse observed the boy as he comforted the girl and felt a painful understanding. She nodded her consent back to the man and his wife, noting the look of relief the boy gave. "Miss Cooper has sustained several injuries, both surface and internal. Her wrist was broken. There are several lacerations on her torso and thighs indicating the possible use of a knife or razor blade, as well as several bruises on her legs that support the idea that…" At this point, the nurse paused, looking once more to the teenagers on the floor. "Support the idea that Miss Cooper was the victim of a very violent rape. We have ordered the necessary tests and will be sending a psychologist in to speak with your daughter. I'm sorry, but do to the amount of violence within the crime, Miss Cooper may be unhinged for a while to come. Especially since she knew her attacker…"

That last piece of information rocked Kirsten to the core. Marissa had known her attacker? God, that meant it was someone she went to school with…

Sandy walked out with the nurse, pulling Kirsten along. He could tell that Ryan wanted to be alone with Marissa.

Ryan sat there holding Marissa in his arms. He was finding it harder and harder to breathe, as though all the air in the room had just disappeared. Knowing what had happened wasn't doing what he'd thought it would. He was not anywhere near calm. In fact, he was quickly reaching a level of anger he was entirely unaware he even had. Every single nerve ending in his body was on fire from rage and all he could see was the face of the guy he was a hundred percent sure had done this…Luke. He was brought from his thoughts by a familiar, but terrified voice and looked down into Marissa's beautiful blue eyes.

Marissa stopped crying, sitting up a little. "I'm sorry…" She held Ryan's gaze for about a minute, continually repeating herself as if she was talking to herself. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry.."

Ryan started to speak when she began another refrain.

" my fault……" Marissa leaned toward him, curling up into his embrace once again. "I'm sorry…"

Ryan felt all the rage within him evaporate as a new emotion took root and for the first time since his parents had left him, he let himself cry. He cried for Marissa's pain, everything she went through, and for what it had reduced her to. He cried for feeling so helpless and for not knowing what to say or do to make her feel safe again. But mostly, Ryan cried because Marissa had been conditioned to believe that Luke's attack was all her fault and no matter what anyone said, the statistics showed that she was always going to believe she to blame. And knowing that, all he wanted to do was spill Luke's blood.

Consequences PART TWO

The sun beat down on the cool sand turning what was normally a comfortable temperature for bare feet into something like burning asphalt. Aside from some yellow police tape dangling from the rail of the lifeguard station ramp over to two separate poles stuck in the sand, there was no sign of a crime scence. It almost seemed unbelievable that something so terrible could occur in such a breathtaking setting. But then, that was the definition of irony wasn't it.

Ryan's cold gaze swept the entire area as he stood just outside the sectioned off part, his t-shirt brushing against the yellow tape. Since hearing about where the attack had occurred, he'd been infuriated even further. He could still remember that night when Marissa had brought him here.

-memory-

Marissa sat comfortably with her back to the station's wall. "I love it here.."

Ryan nodded, his eyes on her profile. "It is beautiful."

Marissa sighed and slumped against him. "I come here to reflect on my life…"

Ryan lifted his arm and draped it around her shoulders. "Like a safe harbor.."

"Yeah.." Marissa nodded.

-end of memory-

He shook his head, moving around the police tape till he reached the foot of the ramp. As he walked up, he imagined Marissa sitting there. She'd be smiling that soft smile she sometimes had when her thoughts were pleasing, her hair would either be blowing from the light wind or simply be fanned out on her shoulders, her eyes watching the horizon as she recalled various times in her life. But not now, Ryan realized with a burst of aggression, slamming his palm onto the railing as he stood with his back to the wall of the station. This was no longer Marissa's safe harbor. No longer her sanctuary. Luke had ruined that for her as well. And that meant it was up to him to make it comfortable for her again.

An idea occurred to him, as Ryan started down the ramp again. And for the first time in several hours, he gave a genuine smile. When the time came, he knew exactly how to give Marissa back her safe harbor. But first, payback.

Kirsten stirred from the very uncomfortable chair she'd been staked out in ever since she'd persuaded Ryan to go home and get some sleep. She looked over at Marissa as she dozed. The cops had been by twice since last night wanting to speak with her about the attack, but both times Ryan had intervened demanding that she was still not stable enough to have to remember what had happened to her. The cops had bristled at being turned away, but Ryan had been right. Marissa had woken shortly after their aggravated departure asking for her deceased father and completely breaking Kirsten's heart.

"You should be at work…" Sandy stated as he entered the hospital room and handed his harried wife a steaming cup of coffee.

Kirsten nodded, accepting the coffee. "I know, Sandy, I just can't leave her." She took a sip before continuing. "I sent Ryan home and I'm worried that when she wakes up, Marissa will feel alone..."

Sandy put a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "Marissa isn't alone. She knows that."

"Still…I can't imagine how she must feel…" Kirsten trailed off as the door opened again.

"I brought lunch." Summer stated weakly as she held up a white paper bag with the Crab Shack logo on it. Her gaze traveled to her best friend, still asleep, and her expression softened. "How is she?"

"Asleep." Kirsten responded quietly. "The psychologist is coming by later."

"Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

Luke heard the snapping of the cuffs onto his wrists and just nodded. He'd been home less than an hour when this guy had come by to arrest him. And he deserved to be arrested. He felt the push on his arms and began walking forward toward the back of the squad car.

Carson watched the spectacle from the front door, his loyalty not to his son but to the man arresting him and the girl who'd been hurt. He'd learned from the news that Marissa Cooper had been that girl. He could still recall many times when Luke and Marissa would be over at the house just hanging out. But after her parents demise, she'd stopped coming at all. He'd thought nothing of it. After some months, his son had become agitated whenever he mentioned Marissa. That should have been a clue that something wasn't right. Sighing, he shut the door.

Seth looked around the empty room in worry. Where was Ryan? His mother had just called to let him know that he'd come home and that she wanted both of them to get out of the house. So here he was, coming to drag his friend and brother out the door. And…no Ryan. "Hey!" He called out into the empty room.

Ryan watched as a very puzzled Seth left the pool house. Now he just had to hope that his new brother wasn't going to find him in here. He wasn't ready to be forced out into the world yet. He walked away from the window and sat down on the bed. Marissa's bed. And he was here alone.

He looked around in silence. Everything was the same as the last time he'd been in here. Her brush was still lying on the nightstand along with a book and the digital clock. She hadn't bothered to close the dresser drawer that seemed to contain her lingerie and so a black lace bra was visible as it hung a little over the corner no doubt having been upset when she'd pulled something else out. For a second, he considered closing the drawer, even standing up and walking over to the dresser to do so. But he just couldn't do it. Instead, he just scanned the other contents making note of a few pieces that he really liked and smiling.

After awhile, he moved away from the drawer and sank back down on the bed. He wanted to be beating Luke senseless, but the cops had already arrested the SOB. He'd heard the bulletin on the radio as he'd driven home. So for now revenge was out of the picture. He laid back on the bed to sleep, the lingering scent of Marissa's shampoo his welcome lullaby.

Marissa blinked at the harshness of the florescent lighting and lifted her palm over her eyes. Her body was entirely numb, but she could still feel pain. Whatever they were giving her, it wasn't enough. She slowly sat up and looked around the empty room. As the seconds ticked away, clarity of the situation started to show itself.

The door opened and a stately but professional looking woman walked inside, shutting the door behind her. She was in her mid-thirties with bright green eyes, a polished complexion, and a sweep of black curls. "Marissa, I'm Dr. Stevens." She came closer to the bed and held out her hand in a formal but friendly gesture.

"Where's Everyo…where's Ryan?" Marissa weakly took the woman's hand, then released it. She studied this new doctor carefully. No white coat. No scrubs. Just a beige blouse and black silk pants. She was happy but toning it down for her sake.

Dr. Stevens shrugged. "I'm sorry, Marissa, I'm not sure. But everyone else is down at the cafeteria so you and I can speak alone." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to ask you some questions now. Answer them as honestly as you can, ok?"

"…ok…" Marissa nodded.

"Why did you go to the beach alone last night?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"I …had…to"

"Ok. What exactly made you think that?" Dr. Stevens made no movements.

Marissa was quiet for a minute. What sort of doctor was this lady, anyway? "Uh.. I..I..had to protect Ryan…"

"Ryan. Your brother?" The woman asked in confusion.

"No.. Ryan … my boyfriend.." She looked up.

Dr. Stevens seemed perplexed. She stared at the wall a moment before turning back to the girl. "Ok…start at the beginning. Who is Ryan?"

Marissa obliged knowing that her tale was going to make the woman think she needed therapy. But then, maybe she was already in therapy. "The Cohens aren't my real parents. And Ryan isn't their real son. I came to live with them after my own died… and ..and Ryan .. He was a ward of the state from a Chino orphanage. I ran away from the Cohens, got disoriented and passed out. Seth.. That's the Cohen's real son, he was looking for me too, but Ryan found me first. Then Seth found him and guided Ryan back to the Cohens. A month or so later, Sandy and Kirsten decided to be foster parents to this boy from Chino.."

Now the Doctor was starting to understand. She nodded. "And the boy they brought home… it was the same one who had helped you out?"

Marissa nodded. "We tried really hard to suppress our feelings for each other but it just wasn't working.. Ryan declined being adopted by the Cohens and Kirsten found out why. She said our relationship was ok cause we weren't truly related.."

"I'm inclined to agree with her there." She smiled.

"We brought our relationship out into the open and started getting ridiculed … then my ex.. That's…" Marissa's voice fell to a whisper as she recited his name. "Luke.." Then she composed herself and continued on. "he found out and just lost it. Went after Ryan and Seth. So I.. I thought I might.. Maybe I could.."

"You wanted to help Ryan, that's noble, Marissa. But you put yourself in danger to do it." Dr. Stevens took the girl's hand in her own. "Luke will pay for what he did, as I understand it, he is already in custody…"

Marissa shot up like a jolt of electricity had shocked her body. "The recorder! Did they find the recorder?"

"I…uh…yes…" She nodded. "Did you intend for this sort of thing to occur?" Maybe this girl was more psychologically disturbed than she had originally conceived.

Taken aback, Marissa wrenched her hand free of the woman's grasp. "No!" She looked toward the floor almost in a state of disbelief. "I…I..wanted..to..to talk to..him..make a deal.."

"Ok..ok.. What sort of deal?" She listened for the response.

"Money for distance.. Or something.." Marissa stated with a slight shrug, then bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain.

"Don't move so much, Marissa…" Dr. Stevens sighed. "You're pretty sore… Ok.. Now I want to talk about what happened to you.."

"I don't.." Marissa shrank back.

"I'm only here to listen. Tell me only as much as you want." She smiled at the girl.

"No! No!" Marissa pulled her knees to her chest. "No..no…"

"Your ex, Luke, was he the one who.." The woman continued without realizing just how different the girl had become.

"NO! I..don't….don't make me…no!" Marissa started to cry and rock and back and forth. Her mind was already drifting back into the nightmare. Luke in his polo shirt and board shorts, grabbing her around the waist.. Throwing her into the railing… "No…please…stop..stop!" Forcing her to the sand.. His body on her… "st…op…"

Dr. Stevens reached out for the girl's hand. "Marissa… Marissa listen to me.. You are not there. You're right here, in the hospital. You're safe. ….Marissa?"

Marissa couldn't hear anything now. No the woman's voice, not her own screams. Nothing. All she could do was see everything. In slow..deliberate..motion.. Each movement, each echoless scream, each defensive move to get away.

Dr. Stevens watched in silence as the girl went deathly quiet and began to shake violently. She was losing her. "Marissa.." She shook her head and ran for the door, throwing it open. "I need a nurse! Now!"

Ryan sat up with start. Something had compelled him to wake up, like he was being ripped from his sleep by an unseen hand. He blinked a second and then stood up. He had fallen asleep in Marissa's room. But for how long?

Seth, having exhausted every other possible place in the house and neighborhood, including the beach, pushed the door open and rolled his eyes. There sat Ryan, he should have known. Of course the guy's be in Marissa's room. "Mom just called… they had to sedate Marissa..She.."

Ryan looked up his intense blue eyes icy. "Why? What happened?" He got to his feet and pushed Seth back out the door, down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Some psychologist was talking to her… and she just…lost it.." Seth watched Ryan a minute.

"She wasn't ready! Stupid, pushy, idiots..Marissa wasn't…it was too damn soon.." He didn't shout but his tone was fierce and his voice was raised as he clenched his fists.

"Hey…man..easy…" Seth was really starting to see his new brother unravel, and it was scaring him. "We're going there now." He opened the front door to prove his point.

A little over a half hour later, Ryan burst into Marissa's hospital room completely ignoring all the shouts from the nurses and staff saying he couldn't go in. She was lying on the bed, her hands at her sides, and thick leather straps on her wrists. My God.. She was restrained. He crossed the room in four seconds and saw she was still out cold. "Marissa…" He kissed her forehead, smoothing some loose hair out of her face.

A nurse swung the door opened and regarded the boy with unfeeling eyes. "You can't be here right now, Son." She reached for his arm and pulled him back from the bed.

Trying to ease his aggression, Ryan looked from the intrusive hand on his arm up to the man's face. "Walk away." His tone was so infused with anger that it sounded like an open threat.

The man released his arm and backed up a pace. "Miss Cooper is dangerous to herself and others right now. No one is supposed to be in here."

Dangerous? Marissa was dangerous? What was he hearing! Ryan rested a hand on the cold metal railing of the hospital bed. "She's only dangerous because you don't understand her." He took her hand in his. "She's not dangerous……she's terrified.."

"Son..I…" The male nurse shook his head. "You can't be in here. I'm sorry..I'll have to get security if you don't come with me.."

Ryan looked directly at the man then, he was maybe in his twenties with a wedding band on his finger. "You're married. Children?"

A little surprised by the conversation shift, the man nodded. "My Carla is four months in."

Ryan continued to hold his gaze. "What if this was Carla? What if she was violently .." He stopped unable to say the actual word. "…attacked, forced to talk about it when she wasn't stable and then had a breakdown in response?" He paused. "You tell me, if this was your Carla… would you let someone keep you away?"

The man seemed frozen, his eyes drifting from the boy to the girl. "No…" He shook his head. "No, I wouldn't."

Ryan turned his attention back to Marissa as the door clicked behind him. The man had left. "Marissa…" He watched her eyelids flutter as she tried to flip onto her side and was thrown back because of the response. Marissa didn't deserve this, to be chained like an animal. He lifted her hand up and unbuckled the restraint in front of him. Then reached across her body and unbuckled the other one. "Wake up…Marissa…" He unlatched the clip that held the railing up and pushed it down. "You're gonna be ok.." He sat down on the edge of the bed, laying backward and pulling his legs up onto the mattress. "I should have been here sooner… I'm sorry.." He turned on his side a little bit as her head fell onto his shoulder, her hair tickling his lips. He heard her moan softly and smiled, recognizing it as the same morning, half asleep moan she always emitted just before she opened her eyes and woke up. Again her lashes fluttered.

Marissa opened her eyes as her induced sleep state began to fall away. "Wha…"

Ryan smiled back at her. "Hey…"

"Ryan…" Marissa's voice was uncharacteristically tinged with caution and fear. She laid a hand on his chest right above his heart. "Where have you been?"

Unsure how to answer her, he curled his fingers around the hand on his chest. "Right here. Marissa…"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Hey, loyal readers! So sorry it's taking forever to get back into the swing of things, but I'm getting there. This chapter is shorter than usual on purpose. But, if it's also not up to par then that wasn't on purpose and I apologize. Read, hopefully Enjoy, and be sure to Review. Thanks! - Jas

Chapter 12- A Shattering Reality

It was a week before Marissa was released from the hospital, and it was two weeks before she talked to anyone, including Summer. During her silence, much changed in Newport. Luke's arrest was the buzz of the community, though what he had actually been arrested for was not disclosed to the public yet. Some speculated he had been caught taking Steroids; others figured it was probably a drunken driving accident. Only twelve people knew the truth, but none of them wanted to tell the world because that would make everything all too real.

Ryan softly rapped his knuckles on the closed door that led to Marissa's bedroom. He could hear muffled sounds within but was wary of entering without her permission. It had been a long time since they had spoken to each other. The last time was the day after her attack, when he had found her strapped to the hospital bed. After that day, she stopped talking all together. It was hard to truly pinpoint why, but he had his suspicions. That insensitive psychologist had been by to see her again later that day. In his heart, he believed that her pushy behavior had upset Marissa to the point where she simply went mute in protest.

As he knocked a second and third time, his mind drifted back to the past. He'd seen this kind of thing before, in Chino at the home. Her name had been Kathleen and she was a year his senior at the time. He still remembered everything about her. She'd been a blond with soft brown eyes and a friendly smile. They would talk all the time, sometimes staying up on the roof of the home late into the night. Kathleen's mother had abandoned her as well, so they had common ground from the start and it was easy for him to talk to her about his life.

One day, Kathleen had been given into the care of a foster family that put Ryan on edge. He'd told Troy all about his feelings, but the older man had waved him off telling him not to worry, that she was in fine hands. The Thompsons were a kind couple, but it was their son that put Ryan on alert. The boy's name had been Hank. Hank was a year older than Kathleen was and he seemed to relish the fact. The three times Ryan had been invited over for the day by the Thompsons, Hank had done everything he could to assert his authority over himself and Kathleen. But the thing that had infuriated Ryan most was how Hank seemed to take pleasures in "accidently" touching his foster sister, or teasing her in a very sexually-based manner that made her clearly uncomfortable.

It wasn't too long after that last visit that Kathleen had returned to the orphanage. The Thompsons simply had told Troy that she was not the girl they had believed she was, and Kathleen never voiced her own defense. She simply came back to the home a very different girl. She had stopped smiling and taken to wearing baggy pants and over-sized t-shirts to hide her body. She would still talk to him every once in a while, but it was never personal. That year, on her birthday, she had given up entirely and jumped off the roof. He'd found her, broken and bloody, on the grass behind the home and with her very last breath, she told him what had happened, swearing him to silence.

His mind on Kathleen, Ryan knocked on Marissa's door again. "Marissa?"

The door opened slowly as Marissa looked up into the intense blue eyes she loved so much. "…yes?.." She leaned against the door, her hand on the knob.

Ryan took a quick survey of her person and felt his heart drop. She was wearing her Harbor sweatshirt and blue sweatpants. Her brownish-blond hair was uncombed and possibly unwashed. "Can I come in?"

It used to be that he wouldn't even need to ask, she'd simply smile when he came in. But things were different now. She was different. As much as she loved and trusted Ryan, he was a boy and she wasn't ready to be alone with him yet. Rationally, she knew he wouldn't hurt her like that, but her fears ran rampant just the same. "…I…" She glanced down, studying the carpet as she spoke. "…for a minute…"

Ryan smiled, stepping over the threshold into her bedroom. But as he looked around, his spirits fell. She'd taken all her revealing clothes out of the closet and dumped them in a heap on the floor. All her make-up was scattered on the dresser like she had come along and swept her hand over the contents. Her bed was unmade, that purple Care Bear lying on her pillow. Finally, he looked over to her. "What are you doing?"

Marissa stepped away from the door, leaving it wide open. "…I…uh… thought it was a good time for a spring cleaning…"

He sighed, recognizing the signs of how far she was slipping. "There's nothing left in your closet though."

She shrugged. "I'll buy new stuff tomorrow. Kirsten wanted me to go shopping with her anyway."

Ryan studied Marissa a long time before moving closer. "I'll help you pack it up if you want…" Maybe, he thought, if he appeared to believe her she might start to trust him again. And trust him soon. He needed her to let him close, without that she had no chance. And that meant he had no chance to help her, to keep her from spiraling like Kathleen had. God, he didn't want that!

Marissa smiled back. He wasn't upset, but he was too close. "Thanks." She took a step back.

Realizing his error, Ryan stepped away from her. "I'll be right back with a trash bag." He waited for her to nod and then walked out, taking the stairs three at a time.

Back in her bedroom, Marissa stared at her reflection in the mirror. She hated knowing what was hidden under the sweatshirt and sweatpants, all those bruises, those painful lacerations all over her thighs and stomach. She turned away from the mirror with a violent jerk, her gaze falling to her dresser drawers. She hadn't emptied them yet.

She quickly extracted all her pairs of shorts, skirts and dresses that showed off her legs, and even her bikinis. She almost threw her bras and panties into the pile as well, but rational thought was able to creep in just before she did so. She had no reason to get rid of her undergarments, no one ever saw them. But the bikinis had to go! And all the other short stuff she owned!

Downstairs, Ryan stood by the kitchen counter, the trash bag he had come to retrieve was in his hands. He needed to compose himself before going back into that room.

Luke Ward stared at the ugly gray wall of his jail cell, his gaze looking more through the wall than at it. It didn't matter where he looked, or who he looked at, all he ever saw anymore was Marissa. In the aftermath, her image was amplified over and over in his mind, dancing in his head when he tried to sleep and pestering him when he tried to think about anything else. The girl wasn't even here and he couldn't get rid of her gaze. Her sad, blue eyes followed him everywhere, saw everything.

Annoyed, he lashed out, kicking the metal railing of his bed. There had to be some way to get away from her!

Later that day, Seth, Summer and Ryan sat together at the diner waiting on their respective lunches and trying not to mention the void created by the empty place in the booth beside Ryan.

Summer sighed, half leaning against Seth's shoulder. "I miss Marissa."

Seth nodded. "I know. But the counselor told us not to pressure her into joining us too soon. Remember."

Ryan stared straight ahead as two familiar boys entered the diner and took a seat in a booth by the door. They were Luke's friends, the same ones who had riled him up that last time he was here with Marissa. He trained his expressionless blue eyes on the boys, almost daring them to say something this time.

Jimmy Sheppard ran his hands through his black hair, his brown eyes on the booth across the way. He watched the three of them talking quietly, looking so down. He wanted to get up and go over to them, say something meaningful, but he was in no position to do so sitting opposite Luke's posse.

In truth, he hated Luke Ward. He hated him for who he was, the way he was, and what he had done. Yes, he knew the truth. He'd been unlucky enough to have seen part of the attack. But he hadn't been spotted, thankfully. He was even considering coming forward as a witness so Marissa wouldn't have to testify in court.

Poor, sweet, Marissa Cooper. She'd been through so much this past school year, and then something like this had to happen too. It disgusted him. Luke Ward needed to be put away for life, in his opinion. After all, if a guy rapes a girl once there is nothing to stop him from doing it twice, or a third time.

"Seth, who's that staring at us?" Ryan shifted his gaze to indicate whom he was asking about. "He's been watching our table."

Seth turned his head to investigate. His glance in the other direction afforded him with a an answer, so he turned back to Ryan. "Jimmy Sheppard. Moved here sometime last year. Assimilated into the Master Race within a month. He had a couple classes with Marissa last year. Maybe they talked…?"

Summer nodded. "Yeah. I know him too. We had English together. He sat at Marissa's table. Sweet guy."

Ryan listened, but his attention was on the boy's expression. This Jimmy guy looked broken, like he was wrestling with a huge dilemma inside himself. Despite his dislike of jocks, he felt almost pulled to speak to this kid. He shifted in his seat. "I'll be right back." He got up and walked toward the back of the diner where the restrooms were.

Jimmy watched the other guy leave the booth. It was now, or never. He tapped the guy next to him. "Let me out." The boy nodded and moved away from the booth so he could exit unhindered. Quickly, he walked to the men's restroom and entered.

Ryan glanced back to the newcomer via the mirror while he washed his hands. Something told him that kid had sought him out on purpose, but he was not going to speak first. He just waited.

Jimmy moved away from the door, shuffling his feet. "Name's Jimmy. I…uh…wanted to say how sorry I was for what happened to Marissa."

Ryan turned to face the other boy. "Were you there?" He stared at the stranger with expressionless blue eyes.

Jimmy nodded, unsure how to explain it. "I sorta ran into the tail end of the attack, yeah."

Ryan stood there in silence. He knew there was more to be said so he wouldn't move till he heard it.

After a moment, Jimmy continued. "I sometimes walk out there at night, just to clear my head kind of thing. So I'm coming up on one of the lifeguard stations and I hear …" He looked up to the other boy. "…I can hear some girl screaming and crying… getting closer, I recognize the voice before I even see her. I walk closer and I see Luke Ward pinning Marissa to the sand, he's got this piece of driftwood in his hands. He kept telling her to shut up… she kept screaming… finally, he just hit her. Knocked her completely out. He …uh… took his time getting off of her… then bolted."

Seething, Ryan clutched the rim of the sink so hard his knuckles went white. "How long did he 'take his time' ?"

Jimmy thought back to the night before responding. "Maybe five minutes… but I think he'd already uh… done the damage before she went unconscious."

"And he didn't see you? Did you help her?" Ryan trained his attention on the other boy.

Jimmy shifted from foot to foot. "No he didn't. And yeah, I tried. I saw she was bleeding really bad, pressed my shirt against the wounds on her stomach. I, uh, didn't feel right cleaning anything else…"

"I understand that." Ryan said.

"Yeah. I didn't have my cell with me so I just took off running for the nearest phone. I was on my way back to her when I saw the cops. I figured they had everything under control, so I just went home." Jimmy finished.

Ryan moved closer to the boy, placing his hand on the kid's shoulder. "Thank you."

Jimmy gave a half smile. "Welcome, Man. And I'll testify too if ya need me."

Ryan nodded, removed his hand and started to exit the restroom, then turned back around. "Jimmy?"

Jimmy looked to him. "Yeah?"

Ryan stopped by the door. "Who was it from your past that was raped?"

"I…uh…" Jimmy blinked. "How did you…?" He sighed. "Jennifer. My next door neighbor and best friend."

"Were you there then, too?" Ryan asked.

"…I was in my car… she was in her room. She was talking, and then she was screaming. There were crashes. More screaming. …" Jimmy stopped. "I heard everything over the phone… but by the time I got to her house, the attacker was gone and … Jen was lying there on the floor… blood all over. He'd slit her throat."

Ryan couldn't help but think of both Kathleen and Marissa. He shook his head, patting the boy on the back. "I'm really sorry, Jimmy. I lost someone for the same reason. And now with Marissa…. God, I can't let it happen again."

Jimmy looked up. "You've known two girls who got raped?"

Ryan sighed. "I came from a real tough world. Things like that weren't so rare."

Jimmy nodded. "I'll help you with Marissa if you ever need it. But…uh, I think we ought to get back before anyone gets suspicious. We've been in here like ten minutes. We aren't exactly girls, man."

In spite of his sadness, Ryan laughed. "True."

They exited the restroom together, but left the hallway three minutes apart so no attention was drawn. Each boy went back to his own booth and went about his business. Eventually, both groups left the diner, neither speaking to the other.

Marissa sat on her bed, her eyes on the two trash bags she'd stuffed with ninety-seven percent of her wardrobe. Her closet had five things in it now, three pairs of pants and two sweatshirts. Plus there was also what she currently had on, so nine things now remained in her closet. She glanced from her closet to the dresser. The top was bare now. All her makeup was in another plastic bag which hung off the door knob.

Like a frightened child, she reached for her purple Care Bear and hugged the stuffed animal tightly. She curled up on the unmade bed and stared straight ahead at the wall. She didn't like closing her eyes anymore. All that ever did was push the incident to the forefront of her memory and force her to re-live everything.

She could still hear her lawyer's advice from earlier. If she didn't confront Luke soon, she would never be able to get her life back together again, to trust men again, and to trust Ryan again. She missed Ryan so much. Each time she saw him she wanted to jump into his arms, but that was not going to occur anytime soon. No; she would keep her distance until she was able to be alone with him again.

"Marissa?" Kirsten knocked on the girl's closed bedroom door.

Marissa stayed completely still. She didn't want to see anyone right then. All she wanted to do was sleep without a nightmare, but that too was not going to happen anytime soon. It was time she faced the truth, what had been her reality was gone now. Everything was different, even things that should have been the same. She was terrified of men. She felt so unworthy of love, especially Ryan's. And she had started considering the unthinkable. Which oddly enough, had become not so unthinkable now. Especially considering her newest bombshell...

Kirsten knocked on Marissa's door one more time, sighed, and descended the stairs. She didn't know what to do anymore. The girl was simply empty. She didn't want to be around anyone, especially Sandy, Seth or Ryan. She wasn't talking much either. She'd stopped going to her psychiatric sessions with that lady doctor, and just hung out in her bedroom all the time. This was so much worse than when she'd lost her parents and Kirsten just didn't know how to help.

Sandy looked up as his wife came into the kitchen. "Hey, Honey." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her small frame, kissing her hair. "Marissa will be okay in time. She'll realize that she has a loving family supporting her and a lawyer father-figure who is more than willing to throw Luke to the wolves at any time."

Kirsten half smiled, half sighed. "Oh, Sandy. I just wish I could help her. Give her some comfort, something."

Sandy nodded. "I know. But Marissa's going to have to rebuild her life by herself. She's looking into a shattered mirror right now and she has to put the pieces back together at her own pace."

Ryan and Seth stood silently just outside the kitchen, listening to the conversation going on between their parents. Simultaneously, both boys looked up toward Marissa's room and sighed. In their house, original reality was shattered.


End file.
